Sacrifices
by UchihaSkye
Summary: Naruto Sasuke and Sakura must make the hardest sacrifices. Naruto fights Sasuke again, but this time Sasuke kills Naruto, then he realizes he made a mistake. He makes the biggest sacrifice of his life to save Naruto. His memory. R & R please.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! UchihaSkye here! This is going to be a fanfic with all the Naruto pairings that deserve to be together! It is going to have a little bit of everything in it, hurt, comfort, romance, tragedy, and so on. The italics are their thoughts. R & R please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters. **

It's been five long years since Sasuke left the village.

Sakura was still training under Tsunade. Naruto kept training back and forth between Jiraiya and Kakashi-sensei, Sai trained with Kakashi-sensei as well, and Naruto and Sai developed their bond even further through training. And all the other 9 genin went on missions and trained like they always did.

One morning Tsunade ordered Sakura to come in her office right away.

Sakura groaned as she got out of bed and put on her ninja outfit.

_It's too early in the morning for Tsunade-sama wanting to see me urgently_.

"Sakura? May I come in?" Her mother asked while knocking on her door.

"Yes." Sakura answered while standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair.

Her mother came in and sat down on her bed.

"Honey…we need to talk." Her mother said in a firm voice.

"Yes? What do we need to talk about, mother?" Sakura asked as she put her brush down on her dresser and put her ninja headband on her hand and tightened it so that way it wouldn't fall out.

"Well…you see it's about-" But her mother was cut off.

"Oh wow! Look at the time! I can't be late or else Hokage-sama will kill me! Sorry mother, tell me after I get home, all right?" Sakura asked as she gave her mother a hug and a kiss.

"All right. I love you." Her mother said.

"Love you, too!" Sakura called out to her mother as she ran out the door and out of her house.

"I'm not sure that it can wait." Her mother said to herself as she got up from Sakura's bed and looked over at her clock.

"My goodness. Why in the world would the Hokage want Sakura this early in the morning?" Her mother asked herself.

"I should just be glad that she was in a good mood this early for me." Her mother said to herself.

Meanwhile Sakura was running through the village.

Sakura looked around as she was running towards the Hokage's office.

All the shops were closed, even the ramen shop, because it was so early in the morning.

_Hokage-sama this better be something good since you had to wake me up this early._

Knock! Knock! Knock! Sakura knocked on her master's door.

"Come in!" Tsunade called out to her.

Sakura went inside and closed the door quietly behind her.

"This better be good, Tsunade-sama! I hope it's not like last time where you woke me up just to get you another bottle of sake! Do you know what time it even is!" Sakura yelled as she saw her master sitting up in her chair.

There were papers all over her desk, bottles of sake scattered all around the floor, and she had a bottle of sake in her hand.

"No, actually I don't." Tsunade answered her.

"It's 2:40 in the FREAKING MORNING!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes. I know that now. Lower your voice before you wake all of Kohona." Her master said warningly.

"Your right, sorry, Hokage-sama. Now what did you want to tell me that was so important that it couldn't wait until I came her in the morning for training?" Sakura asked glumly.

"Well…you see it's about Naruto…" Her master said slowly as she got up from her chair and walked over to Sakura.

"What about him?" Sakura asked.

"He went after Sasuke." Tsunade said grimly.

"What! Why? Send some anbu or jonnin, I'll even go and bring him back!" Sakura somewhat quietly shouted while she was shocked at what she had just heard.

"Relax, Sakura! I gave him permission." Tsunade said.

"Why?" Sakura asked mad.

"Because I've been watching him train and he's gotten a lot stronger since Sasuke left the village. Around 9:30 he came to me and asked if he could go after Sasuke again and I told him that he could." Tsunade said.

"But he's not ready!" Sakura protested.

"Your wrong, Sakura! He's ready. He's been training harder and harder everyday. When he asked me if he could go after Sasuke again he also said that the reason he was training harder and harder everyday was all to get Sasuke back for you, Sakura." Tsunade said.

"For me!" Sakura gasped.

"Yes. For you. He made you a promise didn't he? A promise that he would bring Sasuke back for you." Tsunade said.

"He did promise me that." Sakura said while thinking back to the time he promised her.

"He also wanted me to tell you that he promises you that this time he'll bring Sasuke back for sure, and even if he has to give his own life to bring him back." Tsunade said.

"H-his own life!" Sakura said, shocked.

**Well what do you all think of the first chapter? In the second chapter there will be a lot of action! I also take requests for songfics, one shots, or stories. It doesn't have to be Naruto it can be something else. If you would like to request something either PM me or say it in your review. R & R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UchihaSkye here! This is the second chapter of Sacrifices! I hope you all like it! Please R & R and tell me what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

"Sasuke… I'm going to bring you back no matter what!" Naruto yelled as he was running to where he thought Sasuke was.

_No, not to where I think Sasuke is, but to where I know Sasuke is._

Soon he found himself at a place similar to the Final Valley where he and Sasuke fought once before.

It was a valley, trees surrounded him and there was a huge waterfall that poured into a lake he noticed as he looked around, Naruto was standing on the water.

_For some reason I feel as Sasuke is coming, he's getting closer to me, I can feel it._

"Sasuke! Where are you! I know you're here! Show yourself!" Naruto yelled, his voice filling the quiet valley.

"Naruto." He heard Sasuke say as he saw Sasuke emerge from the nearby woods and suddenly appear right in front of him standing on the water.

_Sasuke… I can't believe it's you… I can't believe it's really you after all these years_.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto said, speechless.

"What, you can't even talk? It's only been a couple of years after all, dobe." Sasuke said while activating his sharingan.

"Grr… Shut up, teme!" Naruto shouted to his old teammate.

"Hn. Is that a challenge? Do you seriously think that you're strong enough now to defeat me and bring me back to Konoha? You couldn't even bring me back last time so what makes you think that this time will be any different?" Sasuke asked.

"I am! I've been training every single day to bring you back to the village! Every single day I keep telling myself that I am going to keep my promise to Sakura, and that I won't let Orochimaru have you!" Naruto yelled, thinking about how many exhausting trainings he went through, day after day for Sasuke.

"Orochimaru has been helping me get stronger to get my revenge on Itachi. That's what I want in life! Nothing else! Even if it means killing you so that way you'll stop wasting your days chasing after me!" Sasuke shouted as he drew his katana out of its holder.

Naruto saw what he was doing and quickly jumped away from him while doing the hand signs for shadow clone jutsu.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made hundreds of shadow clones appear around him.

"Same old jutsu, Naruto. But you tried that last time, remember? And it didn't work last time… Just like it won't work this time!" Sasuke shouted as he ran at Naruto with his katana in front of him, ready to attack Naruto.

But Naruto was ready for him, he used his clones to go in front of him while he got three kunai with paper bombs attached to them out of his pouch.

Poof! Poof! Poof! Those sounds could be heard as they both watched Naruto's clones disappear as they were sliced in half from Sasuke's katana.

Then Sasuke kept slicing through his shadow clones as Naruto threw all three kunai paper bombs at him.

"Heh. Your going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he easily dodged the kunai paper bombs.

He then kept slicing through Naruto's shadow clones, even though Sasuke knew where the real Naruto was with his sharingan.

Meanwhile Naruto was building up a rasengan with a clone as he watched Sasuke.

"You know something, Naruto! I don't think we need to be wasting time on this battle, like last time! In fact I think I'm going to finish what I started last time!" Sasuke shouted as he quickly appeared right in front of Naruto and his clone and sliced him across his shoulder and partly on his side.

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted in pain while his shadow clone poffed away and as he held his bleeding side.

"Sasuke… You're going to try and break our bond again, aren't you!" Naruto yelled out to him as he punched Sasuke in his jaw and sent him flying backwards right into a tree.

Sasuke fell to the ground, and as Naruto noticed, in the tree there was the outline of his back.

"Heh. Yes I am, Naruto. Just like I said, I'm going to finish what I started. I'm going to break our bond by killing you!" Sasuke shouted as he got up and started forming hands signs.

_T-that jutsu! I need to get back quickly!_

Naruto quickly began jumping backwards in a desperate attempt to get as far away from Sasuke as he could.

"Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as giant fireballs went straight after his target, Naruto.

Damn! I'm too late! Wait I could do that…

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted after he preformed the hand signs, just as the fireballs engulfed him.

"Heh, Naruto. You're too late. What?" Sasuke said aloud as he saw Naruto's shadow clone take Naruto's place and poof away.

Sasuke tensed up while searching with his sharingan eyes for the real Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly appeared from the clearing smoke with a shadow clone, holding another rasengan.

Sasuke couldn't avoid Naruto's rasengan, he was too close.

Sasuke didn't have enough time to create a clone to take the damage for him, but he did have just enough time to get a little bit out of the way of Naruto's jutsu.

"Ahh!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to get out of the way of Naruto's rasengan, but got hit anyway.

He went flying into the water and Naruto quickly dashed after him while turning into the first stage of the nine tailed fox.

His teeth grew longer, sharper, red chakra flowed from him and around him, his eyes turned red and looked fierce.

Sasuke sank down deep into the water and started activating his curse mark.

Naruto looked up as clouds filled the sky and made the water look black.

Meanwhile Sasuke was still in the dark water he had finished activating his curse mark and was now preparing for curse mark chidori.

"Grr…" Naruto growled.

"Sasuke! I know you can hear me! We don't have to do this over again! Just come back to Konoha! Just come back home where you belong!" Naruto yelled thinking of the memories they had when they were back in Konoha.

Sasuke smirked while underwater for he could hear dobe perfectly well, as well as see him.

_Heh… Naruto I shall find my true place in this world once I fulfill my life goal._

Sasuke's dark chakra was now formed into a chidori, making no sounds in the water, but it shined bright with finishing Naruto off and hatred kept it going.

This is it, Naruto… Tonight shall be the night you take your last breath, and the last thing you'll ever see is how wrong you always were trying to chase after me.

Sasuke took a deep breath and forced more chakra into his palm that he had chidori in, feeding it so it would be bigger, stronger, and deadlier.

He looked down at his deadly jutsu and saw it was bigger and more powerful than it had ever been before, then he smirked and with lightning speed crashed through the surface of the water, hitting his best friend directly in the heart and piercing through his body.

He saw Naruto gasp and look at him with wide eyes.

Sasuke stared blankly back, for he was waiting for the nine tails inside of Naruto to heal him, but it never did.

Sasuke quickly looked down at the huge hole in Naruto's chest, it was bleeding heavily and most of it wouldn't be able to heal without the nine tail's help.

So why isn't he having the nine tails heal him? They will both die if it doesn't.

Sasuke looked back up at his former teammate and pulled his arm out of his chest.

Naruto coughed up blood and Sasuke could tell with his Sharingan that he was having trouble breathing because his own blood from the impact of the wound was quickly gathering in his lungs, making it hard for him to breath properly.

"Sas-Sasuke!" He gasped out and then started to sway unsteadily on his feet.

Sasuke caught him and stood there not saying a word, just waiting for him to die instead of healing, so that way he wouldn't have to use any more chakra than he already used because of the curse mark.

But something in the back of his mind was wondering why dobe wasn't having the demon inside of him heal himself and for some reason he couldn't shake this feeling that killing Naruto would be a mistake.

Then he quickly put a hand to the back of side of his neck, his curse mark was throbbing painfully.

"Urk…" Sasuke groaned as he tried to will the pain away and focus on his dying teammate that had been stupid enough to come after him twice.

He started to will the curse mark to fade away so he could go back to his original self and not take too much damage from using it.

Still holding Naruto with one hand he watched as the dark chakra slowly disappeared and as his skin returned to normal instead of being a dark gray color, then he felt his wings go back into his body and resisted a painful gasp as they did so, and soon he was Uchiha Sasuke again, no longer tied down by the curse mark for now.

From using his Sharingan he could see that Naruto's heartbeat was thumping slower and slower then he looked at his eyes and realized he was still in shock, because Naruto's eyes were still looking at him with wide eyes.

The dobe didn't even realize that his nine tails form was fading away, his red chakra vanishing, his teeth and claws returning back to normal teeth and fingers.

Hn it seems that not only is Naruto in shock, but the nine tails is as well… They're both going to die very soon.

But Sasuke just couldn't shake the feeling that killing dobe would be wrong, not because of his brother, but because of someone else for some reason.

Naruto gasped and started to say something, but before he could get it out he started to fall, even with Sasuke having a hold on him.

At the same time Sasuke felt a sharp pain coming from his curse mark and he fell gripping it with one hand in agonizing pain, but knowing what the pain he was in was nothing compared to the pain Naruto was feeling.

They both fell to the ground, Sasuke landed on Naruto and then he rolled off of him and turned so he could see the dobe.

He looked at his former teammates eyes and realized the light from them was fading… Naruto was dying.

He took a breath and then let out what seemed to Sasuke as a sigh and then Sasuke saw the light fade from his bright blue eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened, forgetting his pain as he realized Uzumaki Naruto, his former best friend and teammate was dead.

Then suddenly Sasuke sees nothing but darkness and he realizes he is standing, but he can't figure out where he is, he takes a cautious step and activates his Sharingan.

He scans the strange darkness all around him, but as once again sees nothing.

"Who's there?" He asks, uncertain if he was in Naruto's body again or not.

At first he heard no response, but then he started to hear light, soft footsteps and his eyes widened, for he knew that only one person had those kind of footsteps… And that one person was dead.

He spun around to where he heard those haunting familiar footsteps and gasped at who was slowly walking towards him.

Walking towards him was none other than his mother, Uchiha Mikoto.

**I'm so evil! Mwhaha cliffhanger! Please review to find out what happens next! Also I sincerely apologize because it's been forever since I updated this. I've been through really bad depression lately and I'm currently still going through it sadly. Nothing was coming to me in my writing because my life was falling apart due to my depression and other things. I shall update soon I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

UchihaSkye here with chapter 3 of Sacrifices! Thank you those of you have reviewed my story! It means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

All at once as soon as he saw her face he immediately forgot about Naruto, in fact he seemed to be completely focused on his dead mother walking towards him.

She looked the same as he saw last her before leaving for the academy on the morning **He** killed the clan.

She was now smiling and looking joyfully at Sasuke.

He gasped and found himself stumbling towards his mother in disbelief.

_N-no… How? Mother your supposed to be dead… Could this all just be a dream?_

She embraced him in her arms as they were face to face and hugged him ever so tightly and whispered in his ear four small words that he had been wishing to hear ever since that unforgettable day, "I love you, Sasuke."

He just stood there in her embrace and then as soon as he heard those words he suddenly burst out in tears and then hugged her tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"I l-love you too, mother." He choked out to her.

She unwrapped her arms from him and he saw she was smiling at him.

"My, my Sasuke! Look how you've grown up to be this fine, handsome man." She stated, as she looked him up and down admiringly.

He managed to smile through his tears glistening down his cheeks.

"Why don't we have a seat?" His mother asked him as she took his hand and led him farther into the darkness.

He simply followed her without pulling away or resisting her hand.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, during that time Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes and couldn't stop looking at his mother.

She stopped walking and then let go of his hand and set him down, he was surprised that he sat down on the side of a bed.

She sat down next him, he could see her clearly because he still had his Sharingan activated.

"Why did you come here, mother? … I mean I'm so shocked to see you after all this time, but is there a reason of some sort that caused you to come now and not when I needed you and father the most?" Sasuke asked quietly while turning to face her.

She looked at him in the eyes, "This is by all means a very, **very** serious question, Sasuke. You must tell me the truth, for it is of dire importance. Do you understand?"

He wondered what the question was as he said, "Yes I do."

She smiled at him then held a straight and serious face as she asked, "Tell me the truth, Sasuke. Have you been changing your underwear regularly?"

His face went bright red, for he could feel the heat in his cheeks and his eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.

"W-what? Of course I have!" He said outraged because that was the in dire importance question out of all things.

I c-can't believe she just asked that… Hn… Mothers…

She giggled, "Thank you for being honest about that. It is important you know…"

He twitched and muttered, "Hn."

She then looked at him and then looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Sasuke… There's something of a much greater importance that I need to discuss with you…." She told him quietly.

"Hn… What now? Do I wear boxers or briefs?" He asked stubbornly.

She smirked and then shook her head.

"It's not like that. It's something actually very serious that you did to yourself and others… I was too late to stop you…" She whispered quietly while still looking down at her hands.

"What do you mean, mother?" He asked.

She shifted nervously and then found herself looking down as she was before, but this time she was not looking down at her hands… But at her son.

He was leaning down in front of her, looking her straight in her eyes.

"You can tell me…" He said seriously.

_Her eyes… They have such sadness in them… I wish I could take that sadness away, mother… Just tell me please… I'll do anything._

She looked at him with tear filled eyes, "You… Really don't understand do you? Your too blind to even see what you did…"

Sasuke merely turned away, whether it was because of his guilt and shame or because he just simply didn't care, either way his mother couldn't tell which one it was.

"Hn…" He muttered.

"Sasuke… Look at me." She said sadly.

He didn't turn towards her.

"Sasuke… I said look at me." She said again.

She got down on her knees and put her arms on his shoulders, "Sasuke… Look at me."

He didn't move an inch and said in a unemotional tone, "No… I understand, mother."

"No I don't think you do. You don't see what you did to everyone in Kohona… You teammates… Your sensei… Everyone… You even **killed your own best friend!**" She said with her voice rising at the end.

"True… I don't realize what became of everyone I used to know in Konoha, and I don't care. I do in fact realize that my former teammate and best friend is dead because of me, and yet I haven't the heart to even care one bit." He said.

"… Would you like to care for once? Would you? You have no idea what you did to them… Especially that pink haired with her big forehead…" His mother said upset.

He flinched at hearing his mother say those words and in the tone of voice that she said them.

_Sakura… who am I kidding? I don't care about anyone… Not her… Not Naruto… Not anyone… But still… If I could somehow see how she's been doing with me being gone… I would be reassured she's been all right… Just to check up on her I suppose… Only once._

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his mother hug him from behind.

"If you would like… I can show you how your teammate, the **living **one is doing without you." She said simply, as if she read my thoughts.

I flinched again as her tone changed cold when she said 'the **living** one.'

My eyes widened, "Mother… Did you just read my mind somehow?"

"Oh woops… I guess the Sharingan is out of the Uchiha!" She said then laughed.

He smirked, for that was his mother's favorite saying.

"Heh. I've missed you saying that, mother. Wait… How can you read my mind?" He asked.

"Well your father and I never got the chance to tell you, but every female Uchiha by the age she turns 21 years old obtains the ability to read others mind if they are also Uchiha. Although it only works on other Uchiha… But it's still quite useful." She explained.

"I understand… But do the males of the Uchiha clan have any talents like that when they turn a certain age?" Sasuke asked curiously.

She mulled it over for a bit before saying cheerfully, "Nope, just the lucky girls!"

"Hn…" He muttered because deep inside he was actually jealous.

"Sasuke… You never answered my question." His mother stated.

"You eavesdropped on my thoughts so you should be able to know what my answer will be." He pointed out.

"Okay I'll give you that one." She said.

Sasuke then turned around slowly to see his mother's face.

She was frowning and her eyes were sad again.

"You'll understand when you see her… There's only one condition while your there with her." His mother said while looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You must not talk to her or reveal yourself to her. No matter what, for if you do then it will only make things much worse for her and her family. Promise me you wont." She said seriously.

"I promise…" He said.

Sorry, mother… I do promise, but… I don't know if I'll be able to keep that promise.

"Good. Now close you eyes and I'll transport you to her." His mother said simply.

"Wait how?" He asked.

"Its just a little trick your father and I learned that we had the ability to do when we became dead. You can transport yourself, or someone else anywhere they wish. Although you have to be careful not to show yourself or make any noise." She said.

"Hn… I see." He said then closed his eyes.

"All right. You count to ten kunai knifes like you did when I was teaching you to count when you were still a child, then you can open your eyes and see what awaits for you… Just be careful." His mother said.

"I will." He said as he remembered and started counting.

_One kunai knife fully finished._

_Two kunai knifes being used for training._

_Three kunai knifes old and rusted._

_Four kunai knifes clanging against each other as a battle rages on._

_Five kunai knifes making a thunking sound as each one hit the bull's-eye on the target._

_Six kunai knifes with all different patterns craved into them._

_Seven kunai knifes all precious family heirlooms._

_Eight kunai knifes battered and bloody from the battle that is now won._

_Nine kunai knifes broken in half from their service as ninja tools._

_Ten kunai knifes being made ready to start the cycle again._

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw a room covered in everything pink, from the walls and the flooring to the bed and desk.

He then looked around him and noticed he was in a closet filled with girl clothes, some familiar, but others foreign to him.

Then he saw the Haruno clan sign hanging over the pink bed and realized he was in Sakura's room.

Not only that, but from his closet view he could also see a pink haired girl wearing pants and a long sleeved shirt, the one he once knew had grown up and she was sitting on her window crying and holding…

N-no… Don't tell me… No, Sakura…

Sasuke was shocked, for in her hands he saw a knife.

**All right! I finished this chapter and I am started on the 4****th**** chapter! Oh so much suspense! And thanks to Mikoto Uchiha and her mother's intuition she brought some humor in this chapter! And I did make the kunai counting part. R & R please! For the readers out there who have a YouTube account you can also find me on there. Just look up UchihaSkye! I have a few videos and I am currently making more, but I'm more focused on this story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**UchihaSkye here with chapter 4 of Sacrifices! I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for giving me the inspiration and sense of urge for the next chapter so here it is! I hope you all enjoy! Please R & R!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

A knife! What could she be doing with that? Don't… Please don't let it be what I'm thinking of…

Sasuke carefully and slowly opened the closet door, not making a noticing sound until it creaked and betrayed his presence to go and stop her.

He swore quietly and was unmoving, waiting to see if his old teammate noticed it.

She didn't move the tears just kept running down her face in what seemed a never-ending flow.

"…S-Sasuke… Naruto… You both left me alone… I c-can't be without you two… I've fooled everyone into thinking I'm okay, but I'm really not…" She stuttered as she sobbed.

She set the knife down next tot her and he could see that it was kunai knife, but not a regular one, this one she had was dangerously sharper.

…_Sakura… I thought you would have just gotten over me after all this time… And moved on to be with someone else… I would have never guessed you'd be this devastated… _

He watched silently as she took off her long sleeved shirt and gasped quietly as he saw dozens of scars on her arms.

He balled up one of his hands into a fist in rage and gritted his teeth.

Sakura… Why? Why? You never have to take your pain out by hurting yourself!

She took a deep breath while picking up the kunai, "…T-this is how I've been ever since you left me, Sasuke… And now Naruto went after you again, but this time… He's going to die… I don't know how but I just know he will… By your hands…" She sobbed out and put the kunai to her collarbone.

"…I'm the one who always doesn't do anything and stays behind while you two risk your lives for me… This time I'll beat you there, Naruto… And s-someday you too, Sasuke…" She stammered as she cried harder and slowly pushed the kunai against her collarbone.

S-Sakura! No!

"…Goodbye Naruto… And Sasuke… I'll see you two on the other side someday… I hope…" She said quietly as she forcefully pressed down on the kunai.

No Sakura! Don't! Screw what mother said! I need to stop her!

And with that his mind was quickly made up as he dashed out of the closet in a blur.

Sakura didn't even look up or take any notice.

"Sakura! Stop!" Sasuke yelled out to her in agony of seeing her do this.

She gasped, and still crying she looked up at her former teammate, the traitor of Konoha, and the boy of her dreams.

"S-Sasuke…!" She gasped in between the fresh tears running down her face.

Sasuke looked at her sternly then quickly took the kunai from her and set it down on her nearby desk.

"Sakura… Why? Why would you…?" He clenched his teeth again; he couldn't even finish saying what he began, for he was that angered and hurt.

"… Oh S-Sasuke…" She stammered and continued to cry as she quickly got up and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Hn…" He murmured and looked down at her sadly.

_I can't believe you're this devastated with me being gone… And dobe… But… He won't be coming back, Sakura… It's my fault… All my fault I-I'm sorry…_

"S-Sasuke… I can't believe y-your really here after all this time…" She murmured.

"Yeah… Well believe it… It's really me, Sakura." He said to her.

"Oh Sasuke… I missed you so much…" She said and hugged me tightly.

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered and then picked her off of me and stood her upright so we were facing each other.

"Sakura… Please tell me as why you would be so foolish to cut yourself and **just tried to take your life…**" Sasuke said sternly with hurt, frustration, and guilt.

She looked down sadly and said quietly, "Because… I'm lost and broken without you two… I can't be apart from either of you…"

"Hn… That's still no reason to bring harm to yourself… You have a family and friends… How do you think they would feel if they found you cut yourself? Or if you killed yourself?" Sasuke said angrily.

"I d-don't know, Sasuke… All I could think of that mattered anymore was you and Naruto… Hey speaking of Naruto… Where is he?" She asked.

"…" Sasuke was silent.

"What is it, Sasuke? Did… D-did something happen to him?" She said worried.

"…" Once again the Uchiha was silent.

Sakura's eyes widened and she started to cry again.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura…" Sasuke said sincerely.

"… W-who did it? Did you…?" She flinched as she said it.

"…" For a third time the Uchiha was silent.

Sakura's only response was more shimmering tears flowing down her face.

"Why…? WHY SASUKE?" She screamed in pure agony.

Hearing her say those words in the tone that she did made Sasuke want to go hide something or beg her forgiveness.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sakura… But I did it for power…" Sasuke said quietly.

"Sorry won't bring Naruto back to life! …Power… Power this and power that… That's the whole reason you ran off to Orochimaru! For power! You know what? There is more to life than power and getting revenge on your older brother. Like your friends here and your bonds!" She yelled as what seemed to be another endless stream of tears kept running down her face.

"…" He said nothing, but flinched and turned away from her.

"I'm tired of this, Sasuke! I can't live without either of you! And I most certainly can't forgive you for this! Not ever! I forgave you for you leaving that night… But this! Never!" She shouted at him then slapped him.

At the impact of her hard slap his head merely went to the right side sharply, but he didn't show any sign of it causing him any physical pain, although from her painful words he was feeling a enormous amount of hurt, guilt, and shame.

_Ow… But I do deserve it after all… There's nothing I can do to bring Naruto… Back… It's my fault… Everything's my fault… Oh I'm so very sorry, Sakura… If only you know how sorry I am…_

"S-Sakura… I-I'm truly… Sorry for the pain and grief this is causing you… Just don't hurt yourself again…" Sasuke said slowly.

"No your not… If you were truly sorry for doing this to me, even to Naruto… Then you would have never done it because you would have thought of what it would have done to me and him before you did it…" She said in an icy tone.

"I-I'm sorry… I never thought of it that way… All I can think of is getting revenge and more power." Sasuke said.

"Well take time to re-think power and revenge to see what truly matters!" She yelled.

"Hn… Too late for that now." He said.

"… Y-your right, Sasuke. It is too late… And it's my fault… I was here while Naruto risked his life to bring you back home and you **killed** him! If I could have been there he w-wouldn't be d-dead right now… And…" She murmured as she quickly vanished from Sasuke's sight and picked up the kunai, while opening the window and then held the kunai against her heart.

Sasuke quickly looked to see where she had gone to and saw her holding that sharp kunai against her heart while she was standing on the now opened window.

"S-Sakura no!" He shouted when he saw her.

"Yes, Sasuke… This is how you've hurt me… For revenge and power… For killing Naruto! Goodbye… Sasuke… I hope you re-think things in the next life…" She said in a voice full of pain with more tears streaming down her face.

"S-Sakura don't do it!" He yelled and tried to lunge for her.

But it was too late…

Sasuke watched in pure horror as Sakura plunged the kunai straight into her heart and penetrated through it.

She gasped in shock and murmured, "I d-did it because you hurt me and everyone else will s-suffer because of y-you… You b-bastard…"

Then she coughed and was bleeding heavily from her chest wound as she started falling from the window.

"No! SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed out to her in pure guilt and horror.

He ran to the windowsill and was just a fraction of a second too late of being able to grab her and save her from falling out the windowsill down to the streets of Konoha below.

_N-no… I-I'm too late… Why? Why didn't I think things over? Was I really that obsessed with my thirst for revenge and power to not think of the consequences my harmful actions would have on the people closest to me in my life?_

Sasuke slowly and grimly looked down at his former teammate, heart broken girl, and now… a dead one too.

N-no this can't be happening… It has to be a nightmare…

He turned away as soon as he spotted her, wishing to erase all that had just took place from his mind forever.

_I-if I had the chance to re-do it all… Believe me, Sakura… I would make everything right instead of wrong…_

Sasuke then heard the people of Konoha yelling and crying out and running to find his dead teammate… All because he couldn't stop her…

Then… Sasuke Uchiha fell to his knees and started sobbing for both Naruto and Sakura… Both of his closest friends and only teammates… Who were both now dead because of the choices he made.

"**I'm sorry!**" He yelled in pure agony, guilt, and pain into the one night that he would never forget and would always regret.

Wow… This chapter was really depressing for me to write… Nonetheless I hope you all love it! Thanks once again to all of you who reviewed! You guys made me so happy that I worked the whole time that I had access to my computer on this! The whole time! Kudos to you all for inspiring me and giving me the encouragement to write this so quickly! R & R to see what happens in the next chapter! And be sure to take note of this bit of information: Not everything is at what it may seem. Coughcough 'Hint hint' Coughcough.


	5. Chapter 5

**UchihaSkye here with chapter 5 of Sacrifices! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

5 minutes later Sasuke was still crying and his voice was sore as he slowly stood up.

_I-it just must be a dream… Yeah… That's all it is, it has to be!_

But as he heard more of the screaming and cries out for his now dead teammate he realized that it wasn't.

He panicked and dashed out of her window without looking down and then he jumped on the roof of the Haruno house.

W-why? Why mother? I should have never come here… I should have never revealed myself to Sakura nor should I have ever killed Naruto! But its far too late to go back and re-do all that now… All I can do is feel guilty and keep apologizing to the two people closest to me that are now dead BECAUSE of me!

Sasuke then fell onto the roof and broke down in tears while feeling extremely frustrated and hating himself more than he had ever before.

"I j-just wish I could go back and make things r-right…" He stammered.

"Oh, Sasuke… What did I tell you?" Sasuke heard his mother say suddenly.

He quickly looked up and he saw his mother looking down at him disappointed.

"Mother, I'm sorry, but-" Sasuke started to say.

"But nothing. You made things much worse, just like I said would happen if you revealed yourself to her." She interrupted him.

"I realize that, but-" He started to say again.

"One again no buts. It is your fault she did what she did because you revealed yourself to her and then she asked you what happened to your other blonde and knuckleheaded friend and then she knew. You blew your cover and completely went against what I said." His mother told him sternly.

"I understand and I'm truly sorry for going against what you said, but it was just an act of impulse to try and stop her from hurting herself." Sasuke explained.

"…Your the reason she kept hurting herself. You're the reason for all the villagers grieving for her now. You the reason **both** of your teammates are now **dead**." She said with an icy tone in her voice.

Sasuke flinched, "If I could re-do it… Then I wouldn't have made those choices because I would know what truly matters now."

"Well… What if you had one chance to do just that?" She asked him as she watched him slowly get up and start to wipe the fresh tears from his eyes.

"If I had even one chance with a 1 percent against ten billion I would still take that chance no matter what." Sasuke said determined.

I would never repeat the loss of Naruto or Sakura no matter what. They're too important… Even if it means gaining power another way I would do it if it would keep them alive.

"I understand. What if you were told there was no chance whatsoever that you could control yourself and not lead them to their deaths?" She asked wonderingly.

"I would not believe it and still try my hardest to stop them from becoming dead because of me." He said with passion for his teammates shining in his eyes.

"I see… And why would you try so hard for them? You left them, Sasuke. You didn't care about them." She stated.

"… Before I faced this reality of losing them both because of the choices I made yes… I didn't care about them at all. But now that I have faced losing them due to my actions… I realize they're both what truly matters in this world." Sasuke told her.

"You really have changed so much Sasuke. I'm proud of you." She told him while flashing him a smile.

He smiled weakly then frowned and looked down.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked slowly while looking at him.

He scuffled his feet, "Its just… That's the thing, mother. No one can go back and get a second chance at life or a portion of life that has all ready taken place. It's set in time and no one can reverse time. I'm just thinking about something that's completely impossible because I feel guilty and I know their deaths are my fault."

"True, but what if I could provide that second chance at life where you caused them both to die at?" She asked him.

Sasuke flinched when she said 'where he caused them both to die'.

"If you had the power to do that then as soon as I die and meet with you, father, and **Him**… Because **He **will be dead before I will, then I would be forever in debt to you, mother." Sasuke said seriously.

"… I don't like you talking about your brother that way, Sasuke. Although I understand." She said to him.

"Hn…" He muttered while secretly inside he was hoping that she would do just that.

Do you really have the ability to turn back time, mother? If you do… Please I'm silently begging you to please help me make things right in my life.

"Sasuke I see how you truly see your mistakes and want to change them. I'll help you, but only on one condition." She said to him as he looked up hopefully at her.

"Yes? Anything, just tell me." He said hastily while thinking of what it would be like to actually make things right with the people in his life that truly mattered to him.

"Don't…" She started saying then sighed.

"Just don't get your hopes up…" She said sadly.

"Hn… I'll try not to." He said while nodding.

"Good. Now hang on a moment I have to focus for this. Please move over so I don't accidentally kill you." She said while closing her eyes and concentrated.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit then he walked over to the edge of the Haruno's roof awkwardly.

"Okay I'm out of the way." He told her as he watched her with his Sharingan.

"All right." She said as he could see her gathering her chakra to build up in the palms of her hands.

Sasuke watched as she forcefully kept most of her gathered chakra in her palms and then opened her eyes and activated her Sharingan.

"There!" She yelled to what seemed to Sasuke as thin air.

Hn… I hope she's not just kidding around.

His mother took a step back and smirked, seeming satisfied with herself.

"Heh, looks like this Uchiha momma still has some kick in her." She said satisfied as Sasuke stared at her blankly.

Sasuke twitched, for he had never seen his mother act this way, "Okay… Who are you and what have you done with my mother?"

She only laughed at his remark and said "Well you boys just never got to see that side of me when I was alive, because we Uchihas have to hold our heads high with respect."

"Oh, but still… That was… Really, really different than how you always acted." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Oh well." His mother said gleefully.

_I wonder if it's possible to act the complete opposite when you die… Or maybe she's just pretending, or maybe she's simply telling the truth._

"Trust me, I'm telling the truth. Once you move on to the next world you won't be able to believe how your father acts! He's so… Carefree and a lot better at actually being the charming man I married and fell in love with, not to mention he's so much better in bed than ever before…" His mother said dreamily.

"Ugh! Okay I do not need to know that…" Sasuke said grimly.

"Right sorry I just got a little carried away. Okay let's get back to helping you turn your life back around. Come by me and close your eyes, Sasuke." She said.

He silently walked towards her and stood next to her and then closed his eyes hopeful that this would work.

"Okay. There are just a couple things you need to know before I do this." She told him.

"Tell me." Sasuke said to her.

"All right. As I said before don't get your hopes up… Not everything will go as planned for you, just like it didn't here." She said seriously.

Sasuke flinched and as he had a flashback of seeing Sakura stab herself and fall to her death… All because of him, it was his fault, everything was, and now he finally had a chance to make things right.

"Also I have no control at what part of the fight you'll be taken back to. It could be as you meet your former teammate, fight with him, or just as you use your chidori and strike him. Be on your guard and remember this day as time reverses itself, so that you won't feel the need to kill him and suffer through all this again." She told Sasuke.

"Okay. Anything else, mother?" Sasuke asked with his eyes still closed.

"Only two more things, Sasuke." His mother replied, although to Sasuke her voice seemed to be getting farther away and more distant.

"What are they?" He asked while trying to ignore the fact that she seemed to be distant from him.

"If you do go back to the point where you have hit your teammate with your chidori and he is indeed dieing… And you wish to still save him then there's only one way you can…" His mother said sadly.

"… I do wish to no matter what the cost. What is the way if I am brought back at that moment?" Sasuke said slowly.

"…You'll see when that time comes, but Sasuke… Please don't unless he truly means that much to you, for you will not know the cost until it is too late…" She said quietly.

"I understand." Sasuke said firmly.

"The one other thing is you won't see me again until you move on to the next world where your father and I walk in… Because I am being called back now. I wish the best of luck and may the bloodline of the Uchiha that runs purely through your veins help you do what you believe is right in your heart." She said with dignity and sorrow in her voice.

"… I- I'm not ready for you to leave me. Don't leave me, mother… Please!" Sasuke said desperately.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I have to and we will meet again one day when it is your time… Until then be strong, fight for what you believe in, love without fear, and don't be too blind to not see what truly matters…" She said strongly, although Sasuke could detect the pain in her voice.

"I will… I promise I will until the day I take my last breath, mother." Sasuke said evenly.

"Good. That's what I expect to hear. Turn your life around and make your father and I proud of you, but not just us… Make the whole Uchiha clan proud to have you be carrying on the clan's future. Walk with honor and your head high. I love you, Sasuke, more than anything. Goodbye my dear son…" She said with her voice full of proud and pain at the same time.

N-no mother… Don't… You're getting farther away, or am I the one who's getting farther away?

"M-mother… Thank you for everything, and I will. I love you too… G-goodbye, mother…" Sasuke said with pain also in his voice as he tried not to start crying.

Then suddenly Sasuke felt himself falling down fast.

I think I'm starting to go back in time... It feels like free falling without fear. Because this time I'll make things right, I won't be blinded by my hatred to not see what truly matters.

"Naruto… Sakura… Forgive me. This time I'll do things right no matter what the cost…" Sasuke said to his dead teammates as he opened his eyes and saw where he ended up in time and gasped as time started moving again, or a strong fist started flying straight at his face.

**All right! Chapter 5 done! R & R please. Tell me what you think is going to happen next if you want! **


	6. Chapter 6

**UchihaSkye here with chapter 6 of Sacrifices! I'm sorry for the last chapter being a little late, had a problem with updating the chapters on this story, but everything's fixed now. Well here's the next chapter that you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

"Sasuke! Your going to try and break our bond again, aren't you!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke had just realized he was back in the past, fighting with Naruto as his former teammate landed a hard punch across his face and he went flying backwards in shock.

N-Naruto! Ack… I'll do this right like the way Sakura and my mother wants me to, but most of all because I want to.

He felt agonizing pain as he hit a tree quite hard and felt his back had made an indent in the tree.

"Ugh." He grunted as he pushed himself using his chakra and started to fall face forward rapidly towards the ground.

Sasuke quickly flipped around in midair and landed hard with his feet on the ground while hiding the grimace in his face and taking a step to look at his furious best friend.

"Naruto." Sasuke said sober.

"No, Sasuke." He told him visibly angry while taking striding steps towards Sasuke.

"Wait." Sasuke said while holding up his hand.

"No." Naruto said as he kept walking.

"Yes, you dobe." Sasuke said, hoping he would hit a nerve to buy himself some time and make the old Naruto mad like he always did when he called him that.

The blonde boy said nothing, but looked even more furious, if even possible.

"Hn… Did I make you mad?" Sasuke teased him.

"Teme, take this!" Naruto yelled, whom was now suddenly beside Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him, a bit surprised that he suddenly appeared right next to him without making a single sound.

Naruto was looking at him with his eyes blazing with what seemed to be determination to Sasuke.

Sasuke then looked at what Naruto was clutching in his hand.

His Konoha headband.

Sasuke looked at it and saw flashbacks in the shiny metal of his headband.

Memories of team Kakashi… The fight with Haku… Orochimaru's attack on Kohona… The third Hokage's funeral… Sasuke leaving Sakura for power that night… Naruto and Sasuke's fight at the Final Valley, they all flashed before him.

Sasuke silently took his headband from Naruto and slowly tied it around his head in its rightful place.

"There now we can truly fight as equals, Sasuke." Naruto said to him.

"Hn." Sasuke merely muttered.

Naruto smirked at him and then disappeared.

Sasuke quickly reacted by turned around and whipping out his katana and hearing a clash of metal against metal as he saw Naruto right where Sasuke had turned around with a kunai against his katana.

"Your fast teme, but I'm faster." Naruto said while appearing to look at something behind Sasuke.

Just then Sasuke heard a sharp yell from behind him and heard a crunching sound.

He gasped with shock as he realized Naruto had made a clone come from behind him and that clone has used Rasengan on Sasuke without him noticing until it was too late.

Sasuke gasped as he saw Naruto's clone smirking with its hand in the side of his chest and his blood spilling out all around him.

Ugh… That crack must have been my ribs being broke.

"Your not the only who's gotten stronger over these past years, Sasuke." He heard Naruto say as Sasuke saw Naruto's clone poof and while Naruto walked in front of Sasuke.

"I'm taking you back to Kohona, Sasuke. Wether I have to break every single bone in you body or not." Naruto said stubbornly to him.

Sasuke gasped again and coughed up blood on Naruto's cheek.

And at that moment Sasuke's resolve was completely forgotten to him, like a old toy left under his bed, laying there just building dust year after forgotten year.

His resolve meant **nothing** to him, for he had suddenly had become consumed by his hungry thirst for power and revenge once more.

Naruto wiped Sasuke's blood off the side of his cheek and said, "Teme I don't want you to bleed to death, wait I take that back. I **won't **let you bleed to death. Just come back with me. Let's not fight anymore."

Sasuke smirked at him, while trying to ignore the pain of his wound.

My resolve… Is to kill Naruto then achieving power. If I can kill him successfully this time he'll stop chasing after me and I'll become much stronger proving I can beat him and obtain the Mangenkyo Sharingan.

"No I won't come back with you. I'll never return there again. Not with you, not with Sakura, Kakashi, or anyone else that wants me back." Sasuke told Naruto while glaring at him with his Sharingan.

"So be it then. I'll just have to break every single bone in your betraying, blind, power hungry body!" He yelled as he punched Sasuke in the face again.

Sasuke went flying backwards and roughly hit the ground before his brain could even begin to process that Naruto had hit him again.

"Ah!" He gasped in pain from the blow and started panting heavily.

How am I ever going to get out of this situation? Wait, there's a way. Orochimaru said to only use it when I really needed to and I really need to right now.

Smirking Sasuke managed to sit up, spilling more of his blood onto the ground.

"Ugh." He moaned in pain as he started forming hand signs too fast for anyone except himself to follow.

A couple seconds later he was completely focused on his hand signs, for he had forgotten all about Naruto as he finished forming the last few hand signs.

He then pressed both of his hands to the gaping hole in the side of his chest and focused on gathering all of his chakra in his palms.

Focus… Just focus like Orochimaru taught me to.

Soon enough with the right amount of pressure, mental focus, and determination Sasuke had light green chakra flowing from the palms of his hands to his chest wound, slowly healing it.

He could see his wound healing right before his eyes.

His flesh was re-gathering itself around the hole of his wound and attaching to his healthy skin, healing it.

He focused more chakra into the palms of his hands so he would heal faster.

Within minutes he had fully healed his wound, although some of the pain remained.

Ugh… That took a great amount of chakra of pull off because it's a forbidden jutsu that Orochimaru created and taught me. I'll have to use my next attacks with what chakra I have left wisely.

Sasuke staggered at he stood up, bracing himself in case Naruto tried another surprise attack.

He then started forming different hand signs than before, for he was planning to use his Chidori.

He put his hand down by his side and forced chakra into his palm, starting to form his Chidori.

_Where could Naruto be…? Knowing him he would have already tried to make an attack._

Sasuke started walking, his dangerous and deadly jutsu in the palm of one of his hands, scanning every possible place for Naruto.

Naruto… I will find you.

"And when I do…" Sasuke smirked as he spoke to his former non-seeable friend.

"I'm going to kill you. I promise." He said coldly while still smirking.

**Okay I know this chapter is a little shorter than my chapters usually are and I'm sorry for that, but it's because I'm going to be busy next week and I wanted to update so you all wouldn't be waiting another week for a update. Tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

UchihaSkye here with chapter 7 of Sacrifices! Sorry for this one being a little late, because as I said in the end of chapter 6 that I was on a trip and was traveling, and I've been very busy lately. I'm back now, so I'll be working more on the next couple chapters with my free time. Anyways here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. (If I did then the whole plot would be changed to suit this story! Hehe…)

Sasuke kept walking for a bit while thinking of where Naruto could be.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, dobe." He said while smirking.

He kept looking and soon grew very impatient with this cat and mouse chase.

_Maybe if I lie to him he'll come out._

"Naruto! Come on! Where are you? I want to go back to Kohona! Not fight!" Sasuke yelled out to the forest.

Then Sasuke stayed in place where he was at, listening for Naruto to come.

Sure enough he heard the dobe a few seconds later coming out from a bush near him.

He held his hands up and said in disbelief, "Whoa, whoa hang on a second! You want to come back?"

"Yes." Sasuke said calmly.

"You've gotta be kidding me. I'm not stupid enough to believe you considering how your Chidori is blazing in your hand. Nice try, teme." Naruto stated.

"Oh, right. Sorry I forgot about that." Sasuke said as he sharply cut off most of his chakra going into his palm, but yet kept some of it going through it slightly so he could attack Naruto when the chance came.

Naruto looked down at his Chidori slowly fading down to just a small flicker of blue chakra.

"Sasuke, just drop it already." Naruto said while continuing to look at Sasuke's Chidori flickering a bit.

"Hn I did. It's not my fault it does that. Ever since I trained with Orochimaru and used my Chidori it does that, but it will go away in a bit." Sasuke lied smoothly.

"Okay teme." Naruto said as he walked up to Sasuke and started smiling.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in amusement.

_He's as stupid as ever. Dumb dobe completely believed me._

"You won't believe how Sakura's changed over these years. She hasn't changed ONE BIT! She's still stuck on you and gets mad like before, but quicker!" Naruto blabbed to him.

Sasuke smirked at the thought of Sakura.

"Well her body has changed if you know what I mean… Heh." Naruto said while raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! In fact I think I have a picture of her somewhere in my bag let me find it hang on." Naruto said, as he turned around, bent down to the ground, and started going through his bag.

As soon as Naruto was turned around Sasuke slowly started flowing more chakra into his palm.

His Chidori was now blazing with blue chakra again and had started making the somewhat quiet flickering noise.

However Naruto, being the idiot he is, didn't even take notice of anything Sasuke was doing, because he was too busy looking for Sakura's picture somewhere in his bag.

_Hn… Now's my chance._

And with that thought Sasuke quickly struck out with his Chidori at Naruto fiercely.

"What are you-" Naruto started to say as he sensed Sasuke's movement sharply.

But it was too late as Sasuke hit Naruto hard with his Chidori right in the side of his chest creating a giant hole in it.

"Urk!" Naruto gasped as he felt the blow and stared down at his now heavily bleeding part of his chest in disbelief.

"Hn it's done." Sasuke muttered as he forcefully pulled his arm out of his best friend's chest.

He then turned away and shaked Naruto's blood off his arm and turned back to Naruto.

Naruto fell face first to the ground, still in shock as Sasuke merely watched him in disgust.

"You should have been killed long ago, Naruto. You'd be better off dead to the world than alive." Sasuke said as he leaned down to Naruto.

Naruto didn't respond, or move at all for that matter.

"Are you dead all ready? Come on dobe! Get up and fight!" Sasuke yelled at him as he kicked him in his side several times.

Naruto grunted in pain, but still made no attempt to move.

Sasuke turned Naruto around so he could see him clearly.

Naruto was pale white, now gasping, bleeding uncontrollably on the ground all around him, and for once he had no expression that Sasuke could recognize.

Sasuke scrunched up his nose while looking at the face Naruto was making, for he was smiling, but there was also sadness and un-fulfillment in his eyes.

"M-maybe your right, but I h-have friends and teammates that w-would disagree." Naruto said shakily in between gasps.

"I p-promised Sakura I'd b-bring you back and I'm not g-going to break it." He gasped out, as he looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Hn. Promises become broken and forgotten. I know that better than anyone else." Sasuke said coldly.

"But not if you keep t-them." Naruto said.

"You think I wanted to? You think my parents wanted to? They tried! They just ended up breaking them or left them in the past!" Sasuke yelled out of a sudden rage because of his past.

"B-but you can help me keep this one. Help me change the future by helping me live and taking y-you back to Kohona." He said.

"Maybe I don't want to go back! I want to have my revenge!" He yelled.

"Maybe there's more to life t-than revenge." Naruto said weakly.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Sasuke yelled at him.

Naruto closed his eyes slowly and exhaled.

Sasuke watched him while waiting for an answer.

Minutes went by and still not a sound from him.

"You still alive?" Sasuke asked impatiently for not receiving an answer.

Naruto slowly gasped and Sasuke could hear his heart thumping slower and slower.

"By fighting for what truly matters…" Naruto murmured as he closed his eyes and went limp.

By fighting for what truly matters… Oh no, how could I have been blinded by my thirst for revenge again? I thought I was going to make things right this time! Why did I just make the same mistake?

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto and held him in his arms and said desperately, "Don't die on me! You can't Naruto! I'll go back to Kohona with you! I promise! Just don't die!"

"Don't die…" Sasuke said as his felt tears dropping from his eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and saw a flash of white light.

He gasped as he opened them and said warily, "Who's there?"

"Sasuke! Save him!" He heard a girl's terrified voice cry out.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and then closed his eyes once again and could now see the white light, except it was in the shape of a girl, although he couldn't make out whom it was.

"Wait who are you?" He asked the girl covered in light.

"My name is of no importance right now. Listen to me. Don't you want to save Naruto Uzumaki? Isn't that what you promised your mother?" She said to him.

"Yes… But it's too late. I failed again and I'm not worthy of any more chances to re-do this again." He said while thinking about Naruto lying on the ground.

The girl in light just laughed at him and said, "Hehe you silly Uchiha! I wasn't going to give you another chance anyway."

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke asked uninterested, for he was still imagining Naruto.

"Well you'll find out in a bit. For now we're waiting." She said simply.

"Waiting?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep! Of course he's late as usual." She said as she skipped around, while Sasuke assumed she was looking for him.

"He? Who's he?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Oh you'll find that out in a bit, too. Just be patient." She said as she looked around.

"Hn fine." Sasuke muttered.

They both waited in silence for a few minutes for whoever this 'he' was to show up.

"Sorry I'm late…" Sasuke turned as he heard an embarrassed male voice say as he saw a boy covered in the same kind of light as the girl.

"It's okay, after all I'm used to it." The girl said to the boy as she pulled him by the arm.

"Yeah I know you are, but most times it's not my fault!" The boy protested as the girl pulled him towards Sasuke.

"Sure, like I'm going to believe that after you've told that excuse only a hundred times." She said while rolling her eyes at him.

"What? It's true!" He said, trying to prove it.

"Enough of your bickering." Sasuke said as he stepped forward to meet them.

The girl stopped along with the boy, for they were now in front of Sasuke and said, "Yeah sorry about that."

"It's fine. Now tell me your names." Sasuke said, wanting to find out who they were.

The girl bowed and as she stood up and introduced herself, "Pleased to meet you, my name is Rin."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment to the girl named Rin and then turned to the boy, waiting for him to tell his name.

The boy smiled brightly and said cheerfully, "Hey there! I'm Obito Uchiha!"

_U-Uchiha? You mean… I'm not the only one __**He **__left alive?_

Finished this chapter! I just couldn't resist adding them in the plotline! Here's the real question to this: Are they dead… Or alive? Find out next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**UchihaSkye here with chapter 8 of Sacrifices! I have added Obito and Rin in this! Ah I must say I do like to add people back from the dead, it makes things more interesting. Well here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

Sasuke was quite shocked hearing that someone other than him was a rightful Uchiha.

"Excuse me?" He asked the boy in white called Obito.

"You heard right. I'm an Uchiha, just like you." He said while smirking.

"No your not, everyone was murdered except for me. I should be the only living one." Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Ah, right. Well you see he's not exactly… Alive. Neither am I. Sorry, I forgot to mention that." Rin said sheepishly.

"Hn. Figures. Three dead people so far. Who's next?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Don't worry. We haven't come to haunt you or anything." She said then gestured towards Obito.

Sasuke looked at Obito, apparently a former Uchiha and glared.

Obito immediately glared straight back and Sasuke thought of how he and Naruto used to do this, then he pushed Naruto out of his head, not wanting to remember his mistake again as he asked Obito, "Prove to me you're a Uchiha."

He smirked and closed his eyes for a moment then re-opened them again, except this time his right eye was a Sharingan eye, but not his left eye.

Sasuke looked at him, "Is this some kind of inside dead joke? Because you're like Kakashi-sensei, you don't have two Sharingans."

Obito quickly looked down for some reason.

"Well you see, during a mission we were on, because we're teammates, he got caught in a rockslide and our other teammate had his eye damaged in a battle so I transferred his eye to our other teammate before Obito died." Rin explained.

"Oh… I understand." Sasuke said then looked at Obito's eye again.

Hm… Come to think of it, Kakashi-sensei had one Sharingan in his left eye, while Obito here, does not; he only has it in his right eye. I wonder… Could this other teammate be Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke lifted his eyes to look at Rin as he asked, "Your third teammate was Hatake Kakashi, correct?"

Rin simply nodded.

Obito snapped his head up at Kakashi-sensei's name and said, "How is he? How do you know him?"

"I don't know how he's doing. He's my sensei… Well he used to be." Sasuke told them.

"Oh…" They both said at the same time, seemingly disappointed.

"Sorry to not have information. So that's why he only has one Sharingan…" Sasuke said to himself.

"Yes. Now that we're all here we need to tell you why we're here." Rin said.

"Hn. Do tell then." Sasuke muttered.

"Your mother told us of what occurred while she was with you, we understand your current situation completely. We just wanted to offer you a way to save Uzumaki Naruto." Rin told him.

"Hn. How?" Sasuke said simply, although he was secretly grateful for his mother and them doing this for him.

"Well there is a way that will save him. By exchanging your blood with his, and some chakra, as well as a few words for it to work." Obito said.

"I see. Sounds simple enough. Tell me." Sasuke said straightforward.

Obito muttered, "Wow, ungrateful…"

Sasuke glared his eyes at him and said coldly, "I heard that. And don't get me wrong, I'm very thankful, but time is of the essence here."

He then looked back to Rin and nodded for her to continue.

"Okay. Well you first need to activate your Sharingan, then exchange blood, then chakra, and then say 'Kami, giver of life, taker of death, allow me to make up for what I've done wrong, help me make a change for the best, forever thankful, Kami, giver of life, taker of death.' And it will work without fail." Rin explained.

"All right. I'll remember that." Sasuke said while replaying those words he would need to say in his head.

"One thing, there's a catch." Obito added.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and Obito told him, "There's quite a heavy price to pay for saving him."

"Hn, doesn't matter what it is, I'll do it." Sasuke said, sure of himself.

I'd do anything, no matter how bad, to save Naruto. Actually to save anyone I truly care about. Very few people, but regardless I would.

"Okay. We're not allowed to tell you what the price is, but be sure your willing to take it, because it's something dear to everyone." Rin told him gently.

Dear to everyone? I wonder what it could be…

"I see. Thank you for all your help, Rin and Obito." Sasuke said sincerely to both of them.

"Hey, it's the least we could do for someone who's been taught by Kakashi." Obito said cheerfully.

"Yeah, honestly it is." Rin said.

"I see. Well I need to be fixing my life at the moment." Sasuke said, getting to the point.

"Got it. Do your best, Sasuke Uchiha." Obito said to him.

"Yeah. Be true to yourself and others." Rin said.

"I will." Sasuke said, then watched them both slowly fade away, but he desperately felt the need to do one thing with Obito before he left.

"Wait, Obito!" Sasuke called out to him.

Obito started to re-appear and turned to Sasuke.

"Yeah?" He called to Sasuke.

"I… I'm grateful that I got to know another Uchiha, even if you were before my time." Sasuke told him truthfully.

"Hey, your welcome. Just carry on the Uchiha line for me, okay?" Obito asked with a smile.

Sasuke nodded then held his hand out to Obito.

Obito blinked then smiled warmly at Sasuke and shook his hand.

Then they put both their hands down at their sides and Sasuke watched as Obito faded away.

Wow… Now he's proof that I know the secret behind Kakashi-sensei's eye and Obito's a true Uchiha, like me.

Then Sasuke felt himself falling quickly again.

He closed his eyes as he felt himself back in present time, knowing that right in front of him would be Naruto, possibly already dead.

He mentally prepared himself to be ready to see Naruto before opening his eyes, but once he opened them he was still in shock of seeing Naruto like that.

All bloody, lying on the ground, broken like that…

Sasuke activated his Sharingan; brightly blazing with guilt, sorrow, for a need for forgiveness.

Sasuke looked away from him and bit down on his hand, biting harder until blood started to flow from his hand.

He tasted the bitter crimson, and then he put his bleeding hand over Naruto's mouth and started squeezing droplets of his own blood into his dead teammate's mouth, assuming this was the correct way to do it.

After a couple minutes his bleeding hand started to come to a slow stop, so he leaned closer to Naruto and put both of his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

He started forcing his chakra to gather in his hands, then to transfer into Naruto's body, likewise he did this for a few minutes then stopped and back up a bit from Naruto, while sitting down and closed his eyes.

Kami, giver of life, taker of death, allow me to make up for what I've done wrong, help me make a change for the best, forever thankful, Kami, giver of life, taker of death.

He waited a few more minutes with his eyes closed, remembering all the good times team 7 had together, but mostly all the things he and Naruto had gone through together.

He opened them and looked down at Naruto, hoping he would be alive.

But he was still lying there, lifeless.

"Come on, Naruto. It should work, Rin and Obito told me it would!" Sasuke said, a bit frustrated.

"Come on, dobe. Your fine, your alive, your not dead." Sasuke said, trying to convince himself.

But once again he looked down and Naruto was still just a lifeless ninja, not laughing, not saying 'believe it!'

Sasuke's hands balled up into angry fists and he soon started feeling his eyes water up, knowing he would cry, but he didn't care anymore.

All I ever wanted was for the things that truly mattered to me to be safe… For no harm to come to them, for them to be happy and healthy, but it just turned out the opposite way… Because of me.

He then started to feeling his tears start to fall from his eyes and he was directly over Naruto, without realizing he had moved his body.

"I-I'm so sorry, Naruto…" He said full of guilt as the first tear fell off his face and landed on Naruto.

In that moment as it landed on him, something changed them both suddenly, something that would change them both forever.

Things started to seem in slow motion for Sasuke as he looked down at Naruto, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and murmured, "S-Sasuke…?"

Sasuke gasped in shock and relieve that it had worked after all.

"Oh, Naruto! It worked!" Sasuke said relieved to see the dobe breathing gently and looking at him, then he hugged Naruto then released him and started to get up.

He looked Naruto's wound over and noticed it was healing right before his eyes, Sasuke silently thanked Rin and Obito, but most of all Kami for granting him this chance.

"What worked, teme?" Naruto asked, still lying down.

"It worked… Wait, no. What about the price I'm supposed to pay for bringing you back to life?" Sasuke asked himself.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? Did you hit your head or something?" Naruto asked with a look for concern on his face, not caring about his own healing wounds.

"No, I just-" Sasuke started to say then he stopped and clutched his head in pain.

Naruto quickly sat up and said worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"Urk! This was what they were talking about…" Sasuke said in pain and he suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

W-what's happening? What kind of price is this for saving him? It feels like my head is spinning a million miles per second, I'm so dizzy!

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and made him sit up and then asked him what he was talking about.

But Sasuke couldn't answer him, because Sasuke saw all of his memories, from when he was a child to now, he saw everything that he had ever remembered flashing before his eyes.

"Sasuke! What's wrong with you?" He heard Naruto yelling and he felt Naruto shaking him roughly, but he could not respond.

He was so absorbed in his memories, it took all of his self-control to not scream in agony as he saw his clan being murdered by **Him **again, and then his memories just kept going, like they had a mind of their own.

"Stop it, snap out of this, Sasuke!" He heard Naruto scream at him, and then felt a sharp smack to his cheek, but Sasuke couldn't feel the pain at all.

He couldn't respond to Naruto, he could only feel helpless as all of his memories started flashing faster and faster through his mind, unable to stop them, or slow them down.

Then Sasuke saw nothing at all, his mind had replayed all of his memories, faster and faster each time, until all of his memories were replayed.

He heard Naruto screaming, doing hitting him, shaking him, trying to get him to get out of whatever he was trapped in, but Sasuke didn't mind now.

The pain felt numbed, and the dizziness had gone, it just felt nice to him.

He felt comfortable and relaxed as he saw a white light, covering his line of vision, he no longer could hear Naruto, and he smiled, liking this comfortable and calm feeling.

I wish I could stay here forever, it feels unlike anything I've ever felt before in my life.

In the white light he slowly saw pictures of each memory, one fading slowly after another, then he suddenly wanted to hold onto them, to keep them.

He reached out his hands and tried to grab them repeatedly, but each time he tried, before he could grab one it would fade away, like they were giving him a finale then saying goodbye forever…

Then his last memory appeared, Naruto with his eyes opened and saying Sasuke's name.

He tried with all his might to hold onto that one, but it faded before he could grab it, just like all the others, then he saw the white light slowly fade to black.

"No, what's happening? Am I dying? Is this my price to pay?" He screamed, no longer comforted by the fading white light.

He tried to get up, but fell down again and suddenly felt very tired, but he refused to close his eyes until he knew what was happening to him.

The white light was almost gone now, slowly being replaced by the darkness.

Then his eyes felt like they were very heavy, he was fighting to stay awake, but he was so tired.

I'll figure this all out when I wake up; I just need to rest for a little while…

He slowly let his eyes win as the darkness took control of the white light.

He closed his eyes as he saw the last of the white light being taken over by the darkness.

**Well, that involved a lot of thinking and planning to create this chapter. Nevertheless I hope you all enjoyed it! Next one will be up soon, but in the meantime tell me what you thought of this chapter! What do you all think will happen next? Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**UchihaSkye here with chapter 9 of Sacrifices! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

Naruto was looking down worried about Sasuke, because he had tried hitting him, shaking him roughly, trying to get him to snap out of what seemed to be a dream to Sasuke.

Nothing worked…

Naruto looked at his best friend, Sasuke seemed to be relaxed, then he was tense and alert, but still not focusing on Naruto trying to get him out of whatever he was in.

Sasuke then went limp and closed his eyes.

"Teme, what happened? Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him, trying to wake him up out of fear for his former teammate.

Then he stopped and looked down at himself.

He noticed that the wound Sasuke had made in his chest was completely healed and he couldn't feel any pain at all, he could see the skin perfectly healed, his clothes covered in dried blood, and ripped, but he didn't care what Sasuke had done to him, he only wanted to bring Sasuke back home to Kohona.

He got up and put his bag on his left shoulder, hanging off slightly and then picked Sasuke up and put him on his back, holding him securely so he couldn't fall off or slip.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and just thought he was sleeping, but he would soon find out it was something much worse than just sleep.

He started running in a steady pace through the forest, trying not to worry about Sasuke.

He looked around him and saw the healthy, living trees, birds chirping, and felt the warm sunshine pouring down on his face.

But this beautiful scenery only took Naruto's worry from him for a couple of minutes.

"Your gonna be fine, Sasuke. I know you are." Naruto said out loud as he picked up his pace.

His words believed that Sasuke would be fine, but his feet weren't so sure yet.

Right now would be a perfect time for Sakura to be here, we could really use her medical experience, but I guess I'll just have to do until we get back home.

"Home… Heh. You're going back home, Sasuke. Back to where you belong. You won't believe how everyone's changed in these past years. They're all going to be so happy that you're going to be back to stay this time." Naruto said as he thought of everyone waiting for him to come back with Sasuke.

"I didn't break my promise to Sakura. I knew I'd be able to bring you back, sooner or later, teme." He said while seeing an image of Sakura in his mind.

Naruto smiled, thinking of Sasuke being back in Kohona, there would be no more searches for him, no more revenge for his older brother because there's no way Naruto would let him leave again until he was ready and he wouldn't be going alone.

It's gonna be just like old times, team 7 will be back together, and everyone will be happy again.

After a few hours of running with Sasuke on his back nonstop, Naruto took a rest.

He stopped once he started to see familiar surroundings and he sat down on a rock, set Sasuke upright against a tree and caught his breath for a couple of minutes before picking him back up again and setting off.

After another hour he looked back at Sasuke and just thought that he was only sleeping, but something told him differently.

Some kind of feeling, like a prickling feeling of dread was starting to come upon Naruto.

He tried brushing it away and started running faster, hoping to leave that dreadful feeling behind him, but it kept up with him.

His worry and dread slowly started decreasing a bit for Sasuke as he kept running until he saw the familiar gates of Kohona.

He smiled and ran even faster, until he ran past the gates and entered Kohona with Sasuke.

"I'm back everyone! I brought Sasuke home! He's back! Sasuke's back!" Naruto yelled out of pure happiness, joy, and accomplishment.

Naruto ran past the shops, past Ichiraku's, past his house with the biggest smile on his face as people stopped what they were doing, looked, gasped, and murmured amongst themselves about Sasuke and him, for Naruto could hear them.

With a chuckle to himself he continued on through the streets of Kohona towards the hospital where Sakura was working, until he heard a high shrilly voice from behind him, "Oh my gosh! Is that Sasuke kun?"

Naruto turned around with a sudden grim look on his face as he saw whom it was, Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh, it's you, Naruto. Why do you have Sasuke kun on your unworthy back?" She asked in a very stuck up way.

"I don't need to answer to you." Naruto replied grimly.

"Fine then. I'll just take him off your hands." She said as she tried to go behind Naruto and pluck Sasuke off of him.

Naruto put a hand up, blocking her access to Sasuke, a silent warning to stay back.

She looked at his arm and said in a whiny voice, "Oh, come on!"

He just shook his head and she tried once again, but he pushed her back.

"You will give me Sasuke kun. He is mine." She growled at him.

"That's where you're wrong, Ino. I brought him back, he's my teammate, not yours. And he needs medical treatment, so leave me alone!" Naruto raised his voice at her.

She just stood there tapping her foot then angrily said, "Well either way I don't care. He belongs to me, not forehead! And sure, he may be on your team, but he's still mine! So hand my beautiful Sasuke kun over!"

"No, I won't! Leave me alone, Ino!" Naruto said angrily back and started continuing on his way to the Kohona hospital.

Geez, does she even care if he needs to be healed or is she just crazed by the obsession over him?

Behind Naruto he heard her say, "Fine! Just tell forehead that I'm going to be his and burn your jacket when you are done! You don't deserve to have his scent on it! Idiot!"

Hearing this statement Naruto became utterly pissed off.

He kept walking, now noticeably stomping as he said angrily to the Ino behind him, "Shut up you annoying, blond, ugly fan girl."

He started running before he could hear Ino's shrieks at him and before he could be hit by flying rocks being thrown by her.

I'm taking that as a no.

Naruto slowed down after running for a bit, and his temper calmed down as well.

He was coming around the corner, looking behind him to be sure Ino was gone and he suddenly ran into someone and fell to the ground!

He fell sideways backwards so he wouldn't land on his wounded comrade, and grunted as he fell then look in front of him to see who he had ran into.

"Oh! N-Naruto kun! Sasuke kun is with you, you brought him back. That's great! And I'm sorry, I need to be more c-careful." Hinata Hyuuga said embarrassed to Naruto as she held out her hand for him to help him up.

"Yeah I did! Don't worry about it, Hinata. It's okay, believe it!" Naruto said as he took her hand and got up, then he released her hand and straightened Sasuke on his back.

Hinata blushed and took a peek behind Naruto, then stepped back and said, " He doesn't look so g-good."

"I know. We got in a fight before I brought him back. I'm on my way to the hospital so they can heal him." Naruto told her.

"Okay well good luck, b-be careful Naruto kun." She said shyly.

"You know I will, Hinata. See ya!" He said to her and then started running onwards towards the Kohona hospital.

She's always so shy, but it's kinda cute. I just hope no one else will interrupt me on my way to help Sasuke because it's not much farther.

"Your gonna be okay, Sasuke. You have to be!" Naruto said to his unconscious teammate.

Some villagers noticed whom Naruto was carrying and they stopped and started clapping and shouting things like, "All right, Naruto! You did it! We had faith in you!"

Naruto smiled and felt happy that the villagers were proud of him; he held his head high as he slowed his pace to a walk.

Heh, I wish you could be awake to see this, teme. They're proud of me for bringing you back because they missed you, in fact we all did. Once the news spreads that your back home all of Kohona will be in an uproar of excitement! Believe it, teme!

Naruto then walked through an alley where no one was and as he was walking he saw a strange rock, it seemed as if it didn't belong there, and it was in the shape of a rectangle.

"Hmm? That's weird." Naruto noticed as he started walking past the strange out of place rock.

He kept walking and then heard a shuffling noise behind him, so he peered behind him and didn't see anyone, but that rock.

"Is someone there?" He asked and then when he received no reply he said, "Oh well. It's probably just my imagination."

He kept walking until he heard that shuffling noise again and then he turned around once more and saw that the rock was much closer to him than before where it originally was.

"Hey! Is that you under there, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked while leaning down towards the rock.

"Your sharp, boss!" He heard a voice say loudly as he jumped back from the sudden multicolored smoke bombs being thrown out from under the rock.

He was out of the way enough so that the smoke couldn't reach him and Sasuke, then he saw the rock go flying backwards, then he saw no other than, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Nice, boss! Whoa! You brought back Sasuke? Your really amazing." Konohamaru said in an awed voice as he grinned.

"Heh thanks. But I really have to go now, we'll play some other time okay, Konohamaru?" Naruto told him as he started to turn around to continue going to the Kohona hospital.

"Wait boss!" Konohamaru said as he ran to Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he turned around to face him.

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me a awesome new jutsu of yours sometime!" He said, excited.

"Sure, just not now. I'm in a hurry." Naruto told him.

"Oh okay, well what one you gonna teach me?" He asked, ignoring the fact that Naruto told him he was in a hurry.

"I'm not sure yet, but Konohamaru I really need to go now." He said getting a little irritated.

"Fine, but how long will it take me to learn?" He asked, now clearly ignoring that Naruto was in a hurry.

"I don't know. I'll talk to you later." Naruto said, now completely irritated as he turned around and started to walk towards the Kohona hospital again.

"Wait! How long did it take you?" Konohamaru asked him as he grabbed the sleeve of Naruto's jacket in an attempt to talk with him a little longer.

"Stop it, Konohamaru! I need to go!" Naruto yelled at him as he jerked his arm and freed his sleeve from Konohamaru's grasp and started running down the end of the alley.

"Okay, geez boss!" Konohamaru yelled back at him.

Naruto ignored him and kept running, because right now his only care in the world was for Sasuke to get treatment.

He kept running until the Kohona hospital was in sight.

He ran up the steps, through the door that an elderly woman had held open for him, and straight up to the front desk and then he said in between gasps from his run, "Excuse me. Could you please tell me where Sakura Haruno is at?"

There was a female nurse sitting at the front desk, she looked up from her paperwork and told him, "In room 245, up the elevator, second floor, last door on the right."

"Thanks!" He told her as he started running through the waiting room, dodging small children, and adults walking near him.

He skidded around a corner and almost ran right into a doctor with an arm full of papers.

"Whoops! Sorry, doc!" He apologized as he kept on going towards the elevator on the first floor.

"Hey! No running here!" The doctor yelled at him, but Naruto just kept running towards the elevator and pushed the up button as soon as he was at the elevator.

Sorry doc, but there's no way I'm slowing down now. We're almost there, Sasuke. I can't wait to see Sakura's face when she sees you! Oh, and of course you'll need to be treated, too. Hopefully Lady Tsunade can treat you herself.

Naruto walked in the elevator as soon as it opened and pushed the second floor button and then waited impatiently for it to reach the second floor.

As the elevator was going up Naruto shifted Sasuke a couple times, for he was starting to hurt his back carrying Sasuke's weight.

"Come on, come on. Hurry up!" Naruto said impatiently to the elevator that was just starting to go up.

The elevator came to a stop and opened up to the second floor and Naruto shot out of it and ran down the hallway.

He reached the last door on the right and grabbed the handle and flung the door opened and shouted, "Sakura! I brought him back! I brought Sasuke back!"

**Cliffhanger! Find out Sakura's reaction in the next chapter! And much more! I got this chapter done pretty quickly, although it was longer than most of my chapters for this story I just kept at it each night. Poor Naruto! Getting stopped so often must be frustrating. Well please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. I love to hear your feedback and what you guys have to say. **


	10. Chapter 10

UchihaSkye here with chapter 10 of Sacrifices! Okay in this chapter it starts off about ten minutes before Naruto comes in with Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

Sakura walked calmly up to the room where Lady Tsunade was at, room 245.

I may seem calm, but inside I'm terribly worried about Naruto…

Before she opened the door she pulled her sleeves down, making sure they were covering her wrists.

She still wore her regular outfit, but with the gloves longer and on whenever she went out.

Sakura opened the door and went inside, closing it gently behind her as she saw Lady Tsunade standing upright against a table and an empty hospital bed beside her.

"Right on time as usual, Sakura." She commented as Sakura walked to her.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Sakura, can you please take your gloves off for this training session?" She asked me.

"Nope." She quickly said.

"Then why not?" She asked.

"Um… I'm starting a new fashion trend! I'm bringing gloves back in style! Cha!" Sakura said convincingly, even though she was lying.

"Hm, fine I suppose, but next time we practice with no gloves on." She said as she narrowed her eyes to her arms.

Sakura put her hands behind her back and nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied.

She walked over to a tray of different kinds of scalpels and picked one up, turning it different ways, reflecting light off of it.

"Our training session today will be on different kind of scalpels, and what they're uses are for. Not to mention we are on call as well." She said as she turned towards me with a smile.

"Got it. Well the one you have in your hand is used in basic surgical procedures for cutting through skin, or to make an incision." Sakura told her smartly, then walked up to the tray.

"Exactly. We're going to start out with the easy ones, then move onto the hard ones." She said as she set that scalpel down and picked up another one.

"Got it." Sakura replied as she looked out the window down onto the streets of Kohona below.

As she scanned the streets she couldn't help but notice that there were several villagers cheering and smiling.

_Hm… Wonder why everyone's so happy today._

"Tsunade-sama? Do you know why everyone seems to be happier than usually today?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the villagers.

"Not that I can think of. It's not anyone's birthday, or any celebrations going on today." She said as she looked out the window with Sakura.

"Hm, okay." Sakura said as some villagers were running and telling other villagers.

Sakura rested her head on my elbows and continued looking out the window.

She listened carefully, trying to hear a reason why everyone was acting like this.

She didn't hear anything except the approaching of quick footsteps of someone in the hallway.

It sounded like that person was running.

_It could be someone important._

Sakura got up and walked towards the door to open it.

She grasped the doorknob and froze when she heard a voice.

His voice.

"Sakura! I brought him back! I brought Sasuke back!" Naruto shouted as he flung the door open and Sakura jumped back.

"Naruto?" She said loudly in disbelief.

"There's no one else that wears a ninja outfit with orange and it that loud, carrying Uchiha Sasuke on his back. Good job, Naruto!" Tsunade-sama said happily as she walked towards us.

"Heh, thanks granny." He said with a smile, while breathing heavy.

"Catch your breath and lay Sasuke down on the bed." She told him as Sakura stood there, mouth open and eyes practically bulging out of her sockets.

He did that and then sat down in a chair as Tsunade-sama started looking Sasuke over for wounds.

Sakura silently walked over to Sasuke and put a hand to his cheek while twirling a piece of his hair.

_I can't believe it's really you, Sasuke…_

Tsunade-sama put both of her hands on each side of Sasuke's head and closed her eyes for a couple of minutes.

She removed her hands and opened her eyes; Sakura could tell she had a look of fear in them.

Sakura had to get up, because Tsunade-sama wanted him to have a MRI done, so she rushed him off with several other medical professionals.

Sakura started to worry, but then pushed it out of her mind, for she still had an important thing to do.

She walked over to Naruto, who had now caught his breath and was staring at the floor.

She could feel a sob getting caught in her throat, and her eyes were threatening to spill their tears.

She hugged him tightly and gratefully said, "Thank you, Naruto! You did it! Sasuke's home! Thank you!"

Now she could feel the tears flowing freely down her face, but they were tears of happiness.

"Hey I told you I promised I would. The promise of a lifetime, remember?" He said as he hugged her back and chuckled.

"Yes, but still… Thank you! I'm so happy!" Sakura exclaimed while looking at him with a tear stained face.

She saw that he had been crying, too.

Tears were falling from his eyes, just like hers.

"Anytime, Sakura. So am I." He said, a bit choked up in a sob.

About thirty minutes later Tsunade-sama came back in the room, but without Sasuke.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, getting up.

"In the ICU. There's something not quite right about his chakra flow, and we believe that it has to do with what I sensed earlier when I was examining him." Tsunade-sama answered.

"Well can we see him again?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Not until he's allowed out of the ICU and placed into a regular hospital room. Don't worry too much you two. In fact why don't you two celebrate tonight?" She asked us.

"Yeah! That'll be fun, and you deserve a break for all your hard work. Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Okay! We will!" Naruto said with a grin, while looking at Sakura.

"Good. Have fun. Oh, and Naruto, don't you dare try to sneak into Sasuke's room later. If you do, you will regret it." She said seriously as she walked out.

"He won't. I'll keep a close watch on him, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said while glaring at him.

"He's your responsibility then. Oh, and one more thing Naruto. Congratulations. You have proven all the people who thought you couldn't bring Sasuke back wrong." She said with a smile, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto yelled happily.

"You idiot! Keep it down!" Sakura yelled at him then hit him across the face, sending him flying across the room.

"Ow… Sorry." He said as he got up slowly and rubbed his cheek.

"It's okay. Ready to celebrate?" Sakura asked him, smiling.

"Yeah!" Naruto said excitedly.

They both walked out, happy, and ready to have a good time.

Sakura looked over at Naruto as they were walking and couldn't help but to smile at the sight of him.

Because he had brought Sasuke back… She could truly smile again.

Please note, that was not NaruSaku, it was merely happiness for Naruto and Sakura. I'd imagine this would be how they would react to seeing Sasuke brought back to Kohona. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual, but I just wanted to upload it before my surgery. I'm having eye surgery tomorrow, and won't be able to update for about a week and a half/two weeks, because I won't be able to physically see. Wish me luck! Thanks guys!


	11. Chapter 11

UchihaSkye here with chapter 11 of Sacrifices! Thanks for all your guys support with my story! My eyes are healing, and are working well enough so that I can use my laptop with the lowest light screen setting. Thanks for wishing me good luck on my surgery, it meant a lot to me! I'm back to writing and hope you'll like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

Naruto couldn't stop smiling as he ran to Ichiraku's, with Sakura hot on his heels.

"Naruto! Slow down! We have all night!" He heard Sakura yell from behind him.

"I know! But I can hear my ramen calling me!" Naruto yelled back to her.

He then heard a thud from behind him and looked back to see what had happened.

There was Sakura, standing dumbfounded shaking her head.

She smiled and laughed slightly, "I should have known, there are some things that just never change about you, Naruto."

"Got that right! Come on already!" He yelled to her, chuckling to himself.

"I know, I know! By the way, what are they saying to you?" She asked while laughing and walking towards him.

"They're saying 'Come, Naruto. Come and eat our deliciousness. Enjoy us. We're waiting just for you. But you better hurry, before someone else comes and gets us first.' Oh my sweet, tasty, irresistible ramen! Here I come! Believe it!" He yelled, starting to run towards Ichiraku's.

"Not so fast!" He heard Sakura yell as he felt a strong hand grab him by the collar of his jacket and pull him back roughly.

"Ah! Sakura!" He yelled as he went flying backwards and landed on the ground, rubbing his head.

He quickly got up and saw Sakura glaring at him.

"Why are you keeping my from my beloved ramen?" Naruto said, practically on the verge of tears while thinking of someone else coming and eating his lovely ramen.

"Because you need to change first." She stated, standing in front of him.

"I wha? You think that's gonna stop me from getting to my ramen?" Naruto squinted at her.

Sakura shook her head, "That won't, but I will."

Naruto sighed, "Can't I just change later?"

"No, not with blood on your clothes. People will think you have no manners whatsoever, little do they know, they're completely right. So go change right now, and I'll meet you at Ichiraku's. Or else I will single-handedly drag you back; pounding you with every step I take. Okay?" She said sweetly.

Naruto shuddered at the thought of Sakura's threat and nodded slowly.

"Good. I'll see you soon then." She said as she turned around and started walking towards Ichiraku's again.

Naruto got up and took a step in her direction, making her stop.

He froze as she turned around, looking at her.

She had a cruel smile on her face and twitched at him.

"Go. Get. Changed. Or. Else." She threatened, pure seriousness in her voice.

He gulped, nodded, and then dashed back in the direction of his apartment.

He unlocked it, went inside, and made his way to his bedroom, half tripping over the mess of empty ramen containers, drinks, dirty clothes, and old school books.

_I'll have to clean up this place later._

He went over to his closet and opened it up, revealing clean clothes.

_Hmm… What to wear, what to wear._

He went through each piece of clothing in his closet, frustrated for not knowing which outfit to pick out.

Sure, they were all the same outfit, his ninja outfit, but he's Kohona's knucklehead.

And Kohona's knucklehead didn't care if they were all the same outfit or not, it was still a challenge, seeing the same outfit, over and over again in his closet.

He closed his eyes, placed his hand over the right side of the rack, and ran his fingers over each outfit until he randomly pulled one off of the rack and opened his eyes while throwing the outfit on his bed.

Then he took it off the hanger and changed into a fresh outfit, tossing his dirty clothes in a corner as he left his apartment and ran out the door.

"All right! Ramen here I come!" He shouted with a smile as he began running towards Ichiraku's.

Shortly he arrived at Ichiraku's and went inside, taking a seat next to Sakura, who smiled warmly as she saw him come.

"You didn't order without me did you, Sakura?" He asked with horror showing on his face.

She giggled, "Hehe, nope."

"Thanks. Where's the old man?" Naruto asked, looking around the tiny, but famous shop.

As if on cue hearing his name, Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku's came out from in back and grinned at the sight of Naruto being back safe and in his shop again.

"Why Naruto! It's good to see you back here! You too, Sakura! I heard about how your mission went! Congratulations Naruto!" He said happily while walking over to the counter, where they were sitting.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto said.

"Not a problem at all. I'm assuming you're here for ramen, eh?" He asked.

"You bet! Sakura and I are both celebrating tonight." Naruto replied.

"Well what a good idea. In fact, this one's on me. Neither of you have to pay anything. Order all you two like." The old man said.

They both gasped and said at the same time, "You sure? I don't mind paying."

The old man chuckled, "I'm sure. After all we're celebrating aren't we?" 

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Thank you, we appreciate it."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, thanks old man. In that case let's celebrate!"

The old man chuckled again, "Seeing you two around here really brightens my spirits. Now, what would you two like to have to eat?"

Naruto stood up boldly and announced, "One of everything!"

Sakura glared at him and hit him down to the floor, "You idiot! You'll run him out of food and possibly business in just one night!"

Naruto crawled up in his seat, rubbing his cheek and bluntly saying, "Ow… But, Sakura he did say we could order all we want."

Sakura glared at him again, "Your eyes are too big for your stomach."

Naruto was about to deny it, but Teuchi interrupted they're argument, "Now, now, just calm down. I meant what I said, it's all right to order anything you want, and as much of it as you want to. Just don't go barfing it all up afterwards. That's a waste of my good ramen I work hard to make. Let's just all get along, order, eat good ramen, and celebrate."

Sakura nodded in agreement with him.

Naruto replied, "All right. Then I'll have one of everything please!"

Sakura twitched at Naruto's order, but remained calm, "And I'll have one diet ramen please."

"Coming right up." He said as he went into the back.

"Oh, how I have missed Ichiraku's amazing ramen. I can't wait." Naruto said dreamily.

Sakura slumped down in her seat, folding her arms across each other on the counter and resting her head on them.

Naruto took notice of her actions and looked at her.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" He asked, concerned.

"I can't stop thinking about him." She replied, not moving.

"I know. I wish he could be here celebrating with us, but don't worry. He'll be fine and back to the good old Sasuke we know in no time." Naruto said in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah, you're right, Naruto. Although I just I'm just worried that's all." Sakura said in a low voice.

The old man came out from the back and said menacingly, "You two better not be sad or anything of that sort while you're both in my shop. The last person who was like that… Well, let's just say he isn't around anymore."

Sakura and Naruto gulped together and nodded at the old man.

"Good." He said with a smile and walked into the back again.

"Sakura… I'm worried, too, but I promise you he will be fine. You'll probably be one of the first people allowed to see him. For now, let's celebrate! Believe it!" Naruto said in a cheerful tone.

Sakura looked at him and saw a smirk on his happy face.

She smiled back, "Yeah, your right, Naruto. Let's have a good time tonight!"

They got talking about village matters, how everyone was, and all the things that happened in Kohona while Naruto was on his mission.

They were both laughing as the old man came out with a tray, carrying their ramen on it.

"All right, chow time!" Naruto said excited as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Sakura said as she likewise grabbed a pair of chopsticks and turned to face the old man.

The old man set down Sakura's bowl of ramen in front of her and set three bowls of Naruto's before him.

"The others will be done in a bit, I can only cook so much at one time. Enjoy!" He said, slipping in the back again with the tray.

"We will, thanks!" Sakura called out to him appreciatively.

Naruto was too busy to say thanks for the ramen at the moment.

He leaned over the first bowl of ramen and smelled the scent deeply.

He sighed happily, "It smells even better than ever before, oh how I love Ichiraku's ramen!"

Sakura looked at him and laughed, for now he was now drooling over his ramen.

"Better hurry up and eat it, before you drown it in your slobber." She said with another laugh.

"I know, but it just smells so good." He replied in a dreamy voice, still fully focused on his ramen.

"Well let's celebrate by taking the first bite together." Sakura said.

"Okay." Naruto agreed as he put his hands together.

Sakura put her hands together, too, and together they said, "Itadakimasu!"

Then they both twirled some noodles around their chopsticks and took the first bite together.

_Oh man! It's like an explosion in my mouth; my taste buds are going crazy!_

Naruto then began to practically shovel his ramen in.

"Mm! I've missed you ramen!" He exclaimed as he finished his first bowl of ramen within a minute and started on his second.

Sakura smiled, not caring that he didn't have any manners right now, for he was happy and they were celebrating.

She started eating her ramen as well, although politely, with her mouth closed and chewing properly.

"Wow, this is really good. I should come here more often." She said after eating for a minute.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto said with a moth full of ramen.

Although to her it came out as 'Deah! Velive ot!'

She laughed, "Normally I'd be scolding you right now."

Naruto didn't hear her though, because he was too busy on his third bowl of ramen.

She smiled at how happy he was and continued to eat her ramen, letting him be free of rules for the night.

He finished it and happily smiled back at her while licking his lips.

"This is the best celebration ever! Thanks, Sakura!" He exclaimed.

She swallowed what ramen was left in her mouth and said happily to him, "Your welcome. I'm having the time of my life!"

"Me too!" Naruto yelled.

_This is how we're all gonna be from now on. Sasuke, Sakura, and me. Just like old time. Teme, you better believe it. Nothing's ever gonna stop me from being with you two._

They spent the rest of the night having fun, laughing, being happy, eating ramen, and for the first time since Sasuke had left they were both truly satisfied with life.

**All right! Seems like Naruto and Sakura are both having a great night. I thought I'd make this chapter happy, considering how I've made a lot of them angst lately. Yay for happiness! Also would you like me to state who's point of view the chapter will be in before I start it? I just didn't know if it was confusing for some people by me not sating who's point of view it's in beforehand. Tell me by reviewing please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**UchihaSkye here with chapter 12 of Sacrifices! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

It was the morning after Naruto and Sakura had celebrated.

Sakura awoke, completely startled and disappointed in herself to find that she had slept in.

"I should have set an alarm, darn it!" She said frustrated because she knew that by now Naruto would be awake and she had promised Tsunade-sama that she would watch him.

"It's already 10:42 am!" She yelled to herself in horror as she stumbled out of her bed and quickly changed.

She ran her brush through her hair a few times and then put her headband on and tightened it.

Then she hastily made her way towards the front door, ignoring her mother and father who were in the living room.

She ran out the door and was well on her way to the training grounds before her parents had noticed she had left.

_Please be here Naruto! _She desperately thought as she slowed her run to a walk coming upon the training grounds.

She looked over the clearing and didn't see anyone.

"Naruto?" She called out loudly.

"Hey Sakura!" A male's voice replied from behind her.

Sakura turned around to see none other than Inuzuka Kiba.

Akamaru was by his side like always.

"Hey Kiba, have you seen Naruto this morning?" She asked him.

"Yeah, he was just here. He told me that he brought Sasuke back, then he took off towards the Hokage's tower." Kiba told her and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Okay, thanks. I have to go hunt him down." She said quickly then started walking past him.

"No problem. Hey do me a favor though." Kiba said to her as she kept walking.

"Sure, what is it?" She called behind her.

"When you see Sasuke don't go all goo-goo eyes over him!" He yelled out, and then laughed.

With a roll of her eyes and slight giggle she replied, "I'm not the same girl I used to be!"

Although deep down I'm not so sure…

She eventually found him sneaking around the hospital, which earned him a good fist pounding while apologizing towards the awestruck children and parents in the waiting room.

Pulling Naruto by his collar she growled, "Don't you dare do that again, Naruto."

"B-but Sakura I just wanted to see Sasuke!" Naruto stubbornly protested while being dragged out of the hospital.

The moment they stepped outside she slammed him up against the side of the wall where no one would see.

"Idiot! He needs his rest and not you bugging him and everyone else in there. You can see him once he recovers, no buts! If you try this little trick again then you will regret it." Sakura said with seriousness in her voice and while glaring at Naruto.

"I understand." Naruto replied, a bit afraid.

"Good." Sakura said approvingly then let go of the collar of his shirt, causing him to drop to the ground.

She started to walk towards the Hokage's tower to see Lady Tsunade.

Naruto stumbled getting up and glumly kept shuffling his feet while following Sakura.

Sakura sighed and slowed her pace to match his step for step.

You know I feel the same as you, Naruto. We're both worried about him and it's not fair that we can't see him yet, but it's for the best. In the meantime all I can do is keep an eye on you and try to get us in our cheerful moods like last night.

"Aw c'mon don't tell me you're already down! Sasuke would think you're weak right now!" Sakura said jokingly, trying to cheer Naruto up.

Naruto just stayed silent and kept walking along with her.

That was the worst joke to fall flat like how your attempts at making muffins turn out. FLAT. Inner Sakura said hysterically.

Sakura mentally glared at her inner self.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured to himself.

Sakura snapped out of her glare with her inner self, who was still laughing inside and gently told Naruto, "Don't worry he'll be fine! He always is, trust me before you know it you two will be fighting like old times."

"Heh, yeah those were good times." Naruto said with a chuckle.

By now they had already made it to the entrance of the Hokage's office and right as Sakura went to knock on her master's door it flung open and she jumped back to avoid being hit by the sudden movement.

"L-Lady Tsunade! You have paperwork to fill out, not be running off on some errand!" Sakura heard Shizune call out franticly from inside her office.

Lady Tsunade had come bursting through the door and completely ignored all three of them as she stormed off.

"Grumpy old grandma… What's her problem anyways?" Naruto muttered as Sakura walked back towards him.

Shizune started to quickly go after Lady Tsunade with her arms full of papers that were higher than her head, not seeming to have heard Naruto.

Sakura ran to Shizune to help her with carrying the papers and she wanted to know for herself why her master was in such an upset mood.

"Here, let me help with all that." She said as she leaned up on her tiptoes and took half of the huge stack so that Shizune could now see properly.

"Thank you, Sakura. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find Lady Tsunade, but you can just put those papers back on her desk for when I get her to come back." Shizune said hastily as she started to walk fast towards the direction Lady Tsunade had gone.

"I'll do that, but Shizune please wait! Do you mind telling me what is going on?" Sakura called after her.

Shizune came to a halt and turned her head back towards Sakura, "Lady Tsunade is going to hold a meeting with the village elders, she's very upset and wishes to address the matter of importance. I'm sorry, but that's all I know at this point. She has so much paperwork to fill out though…" Shizune said quietly.

"I understand. Listen, it might be best if you leave her be for now and let her attend to the matter of urgency at hand, besides she can always fill out paperwork when she returns." Sakura replied.

"Well I suppose your right for now, but nonetheless I have to make sure she gets these filled out I'm sorry, I have to go now." Shizune said, then continued making her way after Lady Tsunade.

"Wonder what's so urgent that made her so mad to hold a meeting with the elders…" Naruto commented while following Sakura, who was now silently heading into her master's office.

"I'm wondering the same thing Naruto…" Sakura murmured as she gently set down the stack of papers on her master's desk, making sure they wouldn't fall over.

They both left and spent the rest of the day training, which had helped lift they're spirits up a bit and then night began to fall so they both turned in for the night.

When she arrived at home it was already so late that her parents were in bed, they had left a note on the dinner table saying they both had a mission tomorrow and wouldn't be back for a few days.

Sakura sighed and ate a very late dinner, showered, then resigned to her bedroom for the night.

Sasuke had continuously crossed her mind, causing her to worry about him even more now that she was alone.

Please turn out all right Sasuke…

She ended up falling asleep with a blanket sitting on her windowsill, she was stargazing and had hoped to see a shooting star before she fell asleep, but never did.

As she slept soundly, she was unaware of the bright crimson eyes gazing at her presence.

Little did she know that these eyes would close the end of one book and unfold the beginning of a new one…

**I am so sorry to all my faithful readers out there that have waited far too long for this chapter! I've had so much going on in my life it's hard to find the time to sit down and write out a chapter lately. I'll try to update as soon as I have the time, once again I apologize to all my readers out there. Honestly your guys supporting me with this story keeps me trying to write more whenever I can find the time, so thank you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**UchihaSkye here with chapter 13 of Sacrifices! I'm super sorry about not updating in forever! Finally found the time to type this out and upload it for you all. Also, I'll try to be back to updating normally again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

Sasuke tried to open his eyes, but saw nothing except darkness.

_How long have I been here?_

_Where exactly is here and why am I here?_

Those thoughts ran sluggishly through his mind as he tried once more to open his eyes.

But, like the first time, he failed in doing so, he just felt too sleepy and out of it.

Sasuke mumbled incoherently to try and see if anyone was around to reply back, hoping to get some information as to why he was being kept here and why he felt like this.

The only reply Sasuke received was the sound of shuffling footsteps and then a slight prick on his hand.

Sasuke immediately tensed up, for it was a needle and he had no idea what was in it and what it would do to him.

"Now, now it's all right. Relax, Sasuke, your safe and in the Kohona hospital for the time being. I'm your nurse, you can call me Grace, and I'll be taking care of you. But for now you need to rest a while longer and then a little bit later the Hokage will be in to see you." A female's reassuring voice told him as he felt the needle being pulled out of his skin.

Sasuke barely heard the nurse named Grace, hardly registering what she had just told him, for suddenly he felt extremely tired and fell asleep before he had the chance to even ask a single question.

"The elders are still against my plan for Sasuke, but no worries because I'll figure out something that'll work out in time. How has he been since I've been gone?" Sasuke awoke to the sound of a strong female's voice that was different from Grace's voice.

He stayed silent, wanting to gather any information he could before he made any attempt to make himself known.

"So I see… Well everything looks normal so far, but we'll have to wait to hear his side of the story on what happened to him." Grace replied in a soft manner.

He tried opening his eyes and flinched because bright white light and walls cam into view.

"Good to see that you're awake again. How are you feeling?" Grace questioned him as he let his eyes adjust.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as he looked around.

On the left side of his bed was Grace, she looked young, Sasuke mentally guessed that she was in her early or mid twenties at the most.

She had short curly black hair in small ringlets, wore glasses over her bright hazel colored eyes, and was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed holding a chart.

On the other side of his bed he saw another young looking woman that was also sitting with her legs crossed on a chair, although much different from Grace.

Her skin looked fair and her hair was blonde, she had it tied into two loose ponytails, aside from her evenly parted bangs.

Her eyes were brown and centered on her forehead layed a dark-colored rhombus and she was looking directly at Sasuke with a serious expression on her face.

Sasuke also noticed she was wearing a white low v cut shirt that showed some cleavage and she had a green robe tied around her.

She leaned towards Sasuke and warned him, "You will answer when you're asked a question, Uchiha. No exceptions."

"And who are you to be ordering me to do that?" He muttered under his breath.

"How dare you! You ungrateful little ba-" The blonde woman furiously interrupted as she stood up, for she was obviously enraged by his words.

"Lady Tsunade, please refrain from injuring him. After all I'm sure he didn't mean it, right Sasuke?" Grace hastily said.

"Yes, I apologize if I upset you." Sasuke said to the angered woman, although he really didn't mean it.

She glared at Sasuke and then let out a sigh, "Fine… This time. But I won't let you get away with that twice. You here me, Uchiha?"

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke replied, now a bit appalled at her sudden actions towards him.

_Does she always act this short tempered and bossy? _

Sasuke then turned to Grace, "I'm feeling fine. I'm just a little confused and groggy from sleeping."

"The groggy feeling will wear off in a bit. Would you like something to eat before we talk about everything? You must be hungry." Grace asked as she stood up.

Up until she had said that Sasuke hadn't even felt hungry, but at the mention of that his stomach growled in a reply and he nodded.

"I'll be right back then." She told him while setting a chart down on the nearby white desk and walked out.

Sasuke then turned back to the blonde woman who now had a puzzled expression on her face.

"What did you just call me?" She asked him as she looked at him, still holding a puzzled expression on her face.

"Ma'am." Sasuke repeated to her.

Her puzzled expression left her face as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Ah, yes. Well since we haven't met yet, you may call me Lady Tsunade; I'm the fifth Hokage of Kohona. It's nice to meet you." She introduced herself and gave Sasuke a warm smile.

"Hn. How did you know who I was?" He asked bluntly, sitting upright in bed.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Uchiha," She scoffed, her smile now gone.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and titled his head to the side a bit, for he was confused.

_What is she talking about?_

"After all, I'm the one trying to help you because you have a mound of files on your criminal records and we don't want any other villages finding out about your return just yet. Not to mention the elders aren't happy at all." She muttered.

"I think you may have mistaken me for someone else Lady Tsunade." He told her.

"And why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because…" He took a deep breath.

"I've never committed a single crime in my life," He confessed.

"I don't have a criminal record and I don't even know how I ended up here in the first place." He informed her.

"… Then tell me what's the very last thing you remember?" She asked Sasuke with a look of shock on her face and in her voice.

Sasuke sighed and thought for a minute, trying to remember.

The last thing… The last thing…

He was racking his mind to try and remember, but he kept finding nothing, he just kept coming up with blanks every time.

"… Nothing. I can't remember anything at all." He admitted honestly.

I'm so confused… Why can't I remember anything…?

"Oh Kami no…" Lady Tsunade gasped in disbelief.

Finally I'm able to upload this for you all! Once again I'm sorry about my absence and not being able to update. In an attempt to make up for that, I'll have the next chapter done by tomorrow because I've got it all planned out.


	14. Chapter 14

**UchihaSkye here with chapter 14 of Sacrifices! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. **

There were those glistening crimson eyes again.

Sakura always found herself staring at those eyes, never anyone else's.

She didn't know where she was; she tried to move to see past the crimson eyes staring at her gaze, but couldn't seem to look past them.

That alone terrified me; it made me feel like I was the prey and the crimson eyes were the eyes of my hunter.

Sakura was completely helpless.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

It managed to work for a minute, but she gasped as she heard an emotionless voice say, "Open your eyes."

A new spark of fear began to rise inside of her, but when she heard the voice she noticed it sounded like a male's.

Holding back a desire to show any direct fear to whomever, or whatever had said that she slowly opened her eyes.

Nothing had changed, except for the fact that her calm state had been utterly shattered.

Sakura continued to gaze into the crimson eyes, now feeling desperate as fear started to once again sink in.

She could tell that her eyes started to show her fear of what was happening to her, but as for the crimson eyes she had no clue what they were showing her, at least not yet.

The first thought that came to her mind when she saw those eyes staring into hers was emptiness.

Sakura thought they held nothing, that they were simply red endless eyes.

But as she continued to look deeper she realized she was beginning to see the outline of a figure.

It seemed to be the outline of a person, but she wasn't sure because it faded away just as quick as it had come.

Little did she know that those eyes would soon hold so much more than she could ever possibly begin to imagine.

Sakura awoke much earlier than the morning before, gasping as she realized she was no longer in that strange dream with those eyes.

Getting out of her bed, she tried to shake off that re-occurring nightmare by being sure of herself that she wouldn't let Naruto have the chance to do something without her knowing of it.

She changed, and slipped out her bedroom window quietly, not bothering to leave the correct way.

As she lightly jumped down from her roof to the street below she smiled to herself when she heard an early morning bird singing in the distance.

She admired the beautiful way birds could make such simple music so lovely, but also that listening to birds was a way to distract herself from thinking about that nightmare.

Yet she couldn't help but wonder why it had been occurring so often lately.

She usually only had that dream one every few months and just a couple days before Naruto had brought Sasuke back that dream began to happen more frequently, almost every night now.

Except that had been the very first time she had been able to decipher what seemed to be the figure of a person in those crimson eyes, but that still didn't answer why she had been having them so often now, or who those crimson eyes belonged to.

Considering how Naruto still isn't up yet I'll go to the hospital and check on Sasuke myself.

And with that thought she began her morning walk towards the Kohona hospital with hopes of being able to see Sasuke.

As she passed Ichiraku's she noticed a certain cloud gazing ninja up on the roof.

She smirked and decided to make a detour as she pulsed more chakra down to the soles of her feet and leaped up on the roof next to him.

"Your in my light." A lazy voice said annoyed.

"Sorry, just wanted to see you again. You've been so busy with missions lately." Sakura giggled apologetically as she stepped aside and sat down next to Shikamaru Nara.

She looked over at him, he had a lazy expression on his face as always, and his head was tilted towards the sky.

"Everything seems so troublesome lately. From loads of high ranked missions to not being able to sleep in, even Ino's rants about Sasuke." He said with his lazy tone of voice.

"It's not so bad, you'll be used to it before you know it," Sakura said cheerfully to him.

"As for Ino-pig… She won't ever been getting near him, not with me around. So she can stop living and ranting about those never going to happen fantasies of hers." She said, with her voice immediately becoming defensive.

"You can say that to her face the next time you see her around. I'm no one's messenger." Shikamaru told her.

"I never would ask you to be one. Yeah, next time I see her. Speaking of her, where'd she twitch her wannabe self off to?" Sakura asked casually.

"You insult each other too much, it's too troublesome to keep up with all your girl fights." He said, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"The day she stops insulting me and gives up on Sasuke will be the day I stop insulting her, but until then you better get used to it. Sorry, but that's how it'll always be until one of us gives up or Sasuke chooses me." She said straightforward.

He won't ever choose her, there's just no way. As for right now, I should be focused on him healing, starting with going to check on him instead of wasting time thinking about Ino-pig.

Getting up Sakura told Shikamaru, "I've gotta go, sorry don't have time to talk. See you later."

Shikamaru nodded and continued staring up at the sky.

Continuing her way there she passed by several villagers who waved and greeted her, she did the same and shortly made her way to the hospital and went right to the main desk.

She saw that the receptionist was going through a stack of medical files.

"Can I help you with something miss Haruno?" The female receptionist said without looking up, whom Sakura knew as Kimi.

"Yes, would you mind telling me what room Uchiha Sasuke is currently being kept at?" She asked while looking at Kimi, who had now turned back to the computer.

"Let's see…" Kimi mused as she typed quickly on the computer and clicked with her mouse a few times before reading what was on the screen.

"Ah, he's been taken out of the ICU and moved to room 116. I trust you know where that can be found; after all you've been working here for over a year now. Of course I can always show you." She said in a jokingly manner.

"No thanks. I know this place like the back of my hand." Sakura replied, deciding not to take her remark as in insult.

"Not a problem at all." She said as she smiled.

Sakura smiled back, then walked down the hall.

_CHA! We're gonna be the first to see him!_ Inner Sakura shouted excitedly.

Sakura merely laughed out loud as a reply to her inner self while starting to feel a bit excited at the thought of seeing Sasuke again.

"I wonder what he'll look like… Or if he's warmed up to anyone yet…" Sakura mused to herself as she was walking.

She turned at the end of the hallway and made her way up the stairs, taking two at a time with a smile creeping up on her face with each footstep she took.

But unexpectedly, Sakura's expression turned to one of bewilderment and she put both of her arms on the railing and tried to make herself as small as possible to avoid being hit as she saw a blur of a person tear down the stairs like a tornado.

"Wonder what someone's in such a hurry for that they can't even say excuse me for almost plowing me right over." Sakura said irritated while leaning over the railing, trying to see whom it was.

After a minute of looking Sakura's eyes bulged and she scrambled up the stairs, for she caught another glimpse of the person coming back up.

_I've really gotta learn to shut my big mouth sometimes… Oh why don't I ever learn?_

_Well you might if you escape her wrath this time. Hence the word MIGHT! _Inner Sakura warned with a laugh, knowing who it was.

_Don't remind me… _

Sakura watched with fear rising as she heard her master walking up the stairs with each click of her heels, knowing she would not get out of this without punishment easily.

Tensely, Sakura went put a hand on the door leading to the second floor, but she was stopped by Lady Tsunade's own hand suddenly over the door before she could even touch it.

"Tsunade-sama… I'm sorry. I didn't-" Sakura started to hastily apologize, but was interrupted.

"Enough. Where are you headed?" Her master cut her off with a stern voice as she looked at her.

"T-to see Sasuke…" Sakura admitted as she recognized there was not rage in her master's eyes, but shock for a reason she didn't know.

"Fine. Stay with him, he's awake. Do not bring up anything about anyone or tell anyone that he can have visitors right now. Also, don't freak out, because he's…" Her master paused.

"Different than before. I'll be back soon." She finished and then took off tearing her way down the stairs again.

"Different…? What does you mean by that?" Sakura asked out loud, even though her master was too far away to hear her as she walked through the door and reached Sasuke's room.

Sakura took a deep breath to mentally prepare herself before she put her hand on the door handle and slowly turned it.

She pushed the door and walked through it, keeping her head down and taking one more deep breath as she closed it behind her.

Slowly, with each moment seeming like a lifetime passing by, she raised her head to see Sasuke.

She then felt as if she were frozen in place, for she gazed at her former teammate, crush, and one of the people that she held closest to her heart.

Sasuke was sitting cross-legged with a empty tray of food beside him, looking down at his hands resting in his lap.

He looked older and broader than before, his raven black hair was longer, but it was still in the same style he had worn it when they became team 7.

He gradually lifted his head up and gazed back at Sakura.

She heard herself gasp when she saw his face, for he still had the same onyx black eyes as before, but they looked dull and lifeless.

All the memories of the night he left her came flooding back, she sucked in a sharp breath and bit her lip, for she was not ready to see that night again now.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

It managed to work for a minute, but she gasped as she heard Sasuke's emotionless voice say, "Open your eyes."

Sakura re-opened them, looking at Sasuke again, not believing what she was seeing.

She held a hand up to her mouth in disbelief, for Sasuke's eyes held something completely different now.

Her eyes widened in fear as she stared at his eyes.

They looked to be empty, as if they were holding endless depths in them, except they were crimson colored.

_J-just like in my nightmares!_

"I-It can't be…" She whispered in shock as she fell to the ground.

Then everything went black.

**Dun dun dunnn… Cliffhanger! Find out what happens, next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**UchihaSkye here with chapter 15 of Sacrifices! I'm sorry, but it looks like I won't be updating for two weeks possibly. My laptop is REALLY messed up. I can't even open the internet, my documents, or anything, so I'm going to send it in. Right now, I'm typing this on a different computer. So my night has been not that great, but I'm always happy to bring you all another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

"Thanks Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled out to the lazy cloud watching teen behind him as he began his run to the hospital to find Sakura.

Naruto heard Shikamaru mutter, "Troublesome knucklehead."

Naruto chuckled in spite of himself.

_So Sakura thinks she can get to see Sasuke before me? Well two ninjas can play at this game._

Before lomg, Naruto made it to the hospital and quickly used the elevator to take him to the second floor.

He then found himself standing in front of the door that led to Sasuke's room.

Peeking through the glass on the door, Naruto tried to see Sasuke before he would actually have to go in and see him face to face.

People walking by would have thought Naruto looked like a child peering over the stairs to see if Santa had left presents beneath the tree on Christmas morning.

He felt a smile spread across his face when he saw that Sasuke was out of bed and leaning down to the floor, picking up something in his arms and then turning around, now walking back to his bed.

Naruto caught a glimpse of Sasuke's face, it looked exactly like the same as before, except his features looked older and he had also gotten taller.

_Strange... It's like all three of us haven't changed much besides looking older as time passed by._

He also noticed that there was an empty tray lying aside on a plain white desk close to Sasuke's bed.

But Naruto's eyes widened as he took a closer look, noticing that Sasuke was holding a certain sleeping pink-haired kunoichi in his arms.

Grinning, Naruto strode in without a second thought and announced loudly, "Well look at what we have here! Just reunited and you two are already cuddling uplike lovebirds!"

Sasuke had reached his bed and set Sakura gently down on it, but Naruto watched him halt and looked at him confused.

"Hn. I believe you're mistaken." He told Naruto as he pulled the covers up around Sakura's sleeping form.

Naruto walked up to him leisurely, as if those years they all spent apart had not even occurred.

He put his hands up beside him, "Oh sure you expect me of all people to believe that. Why can't you juat give in to your feelings about Sakura already teme?"

Amusingly, Naruto watched his words hit Sasuke's ears and he saw him twitch at the last word.

"That is no way to talk to someone for,ally." ASasuke said emotionessly, lifting his hands from the covers that were now around Sakura and putting them at his side.

"We've never been formal with each other teme. Believe it!" Naruto replied cheerfully with a cheeky smile.

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke asked with a somewhat annoyed tone of voice.

He then looked at Naruto with his onyx eyes, which held no emotion whatsoever for him.

Just then, Naruto turned his head to see a female nurse who he knew as Grace come in and scold Sasuke for not being in bed as she began checking the sleeping Sakura over.

"Oh nothing." Naruto dodged Sasuke's question with a smirk when Grace wasn't looking at them.

Sasuke calmly explained what had happened with Sakura to Grace, yet not saying her name, while glaring straight at Naruto the whole time.

_Huih... I wonder why he didn't use Sakura's name. Weird._

"I see. Well she should be just fine with some rest. After all her reaction is completely normal in handling this type of situation." Grace explained to us once she was finished checking Sakura over.

"But I didn't tell her, I barely said anything." Sasuke protested.

"Perhaps she was already informed. Now, as for you Sasuke, Lady Tsunade would prefer if you stayed put in a chair until Sakura wakes up." She said warningly, turning to face Sasuke.

Sasuke abruptly stopped glaring at Naruto, grabbed a nearby chair and sat down almost instantly.

Naruto gawked, his mouth hanging wide open at the now obedient sitting Sasuke.

_There is no way that the proud and stubborn Sasuke Uchiha really just did that! Oh man, I've gotta be dreaming. If I'm not, then this needs to be recorded in every record book ever made!_

"Be sure to call me if you two need anything. I'll check back in again later, but right now I have other patients to attend to." Grace said with a smile as she picked up the empty tray and walked out.

Naruto and Sasuke both watched the door close with anticipation, hearing a soft click, they both immediately snapped their heads towards each other, both holding glares on their faces.

"Say it." Sasuke's voice was cold to Naruto.

"Say what?" He asked knowingly, in an attempt to make him mad.

"You know what." Sasuke answered him straightforward.

"All right fine," Naruto began, taking a step closer to him.

"I can't believe you just did what she told you to do!" He blurted out.

"Are you implying something?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Breaking his glare, Naruto burst out laughing, "It's just... You were like Akamaru doing a trick for a treat! Believe it!"

"Who?" Sasuke questioned as he, too, dropped his glare and scrunched up his face.

Momentarily, Naruto looked up at Sasuke and seeing his expression on his face made Naruto double over laughing again.

"Oh, that look on your face is priceless! Where's a camera when ya need one? This is just like old times!" Naruto exclaimed in between laughs.

After a couple minutes Naruto stopped, for he realized he hadn't heard a reply from Sasuke.

"Hey, you okay teme?" Naruto asked, looking up again to see Sasuke sitting silently.

"That was it." Sasuke growled at Naruto, suddenly jumping up from his chair, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his jacket, and roughly pinning him against a wall.

"Whoa, relax I'm only kidding when I call ya that." Naruto warily said, trying to squirm out of Sasuke's hold on him.

Sasuke only grunted in a response and stared at Naruto harshly.

"Could you please put me down now?" Naruto asked nervously.

His eyes flickered down to where Sasuke's hand was curled up in a fistful of his collar and back up to his menacing eyes.

Sasuke only gripped his collar tighter and started to slowly lift him off the white tiled floor.

"I-I'm taking that as a no." Naruto stammered with wide eyes as his gaze went to Sasuke's free hand, which was now being raised behind Sasuke in a fist.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as he pulled his free hand back farther.

"This is what stupid, annoying, and informal idiots deserve for calling others names to piss them off." He snarled with a grin, now launching his fist at Naruto swiftly.

**Chapter 15 complete woot woot! Please bear with me and be patient waiting for the next chapter to be uploaded when I get my laptop back. I'll be writing out the next chapter in a notebook till then. Reviews would really make my night! **


	16. Chapter 16

**UchihaSkye here with chapter 16 of Sacrifices! Still don't have my laptop back yet, but I was able to use some time to type out this chapter for you all in the meantime. Also I would like to take a moment to thank all of the wonderful people that have taken their time to review my story! Thank you guys, I couldn't have kept going without your feedback. And I'd like to give an extra special thanks to Rosebunse for being the 50th reviewer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

"Hey, come on cut it out! We were never like this during training!" Narutp gasped out in alarm.

_Why's he acting this way all of a sudden over his old nickname...? I swear, Sasuke's getting weider and weider with each passing moment I'm with him._

Sasuke stopped his fist right before it collided with the Naruto's face, then stopped moving him upwards against the wall and began to slowly lower him back down to the floor.

"I'm sorry for overreacting like that. My name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Pleased to meet you." Sasuke aplogized formally, right as Naruto's feet touched the safety of the floor.

_Meet me? What on Earth is going on here...?_

"Nice joke Sasuke." He sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm not joking," Sasuke stated bluntly, keeping his eyes on Naruto.

"I've never heard of, nor have I seen you before in my entire life. Same with that pink-haired girl." Hearing those words Naruto's blood went cold with fear and disbelief, for he hardly noticed as Sasuke released his grasp and took a step away from him. 

Naruto's eeys widend and he started to shake his head from side to side slowly in disbelief.

He didn't even bother to adjust the collar of his jacket back, now it seemed forgotten as those words floated around in his head.

Meanwhile, Sasuke turned around to see Sakura still sleeping soundly, not noticing Naruto's state of shock from his words.

"S-stop it. This isn't funny." He whispered.

Naruto watched as Sasuke sharply turned back to face him with a look of defiance on his face.

"I never laughed. Now please," He began to speak.

"Introduce yourself properly." He growled.

Naruto's eyes widend once more, still shaking his head he slowly walked up to Sasuke.

"Wait... Just one thing before I do." Naruto spoke up, raisng his right hand towards Sasuke's neck.

"What do you think your doing?" Question Sasuke with a raise of his eyebrows, keeping a steady gaze on Naruto.

"Just checking for something." Naruto murmured as he brushed a cover of Sasuke's neck hair out of the way.

Naruto removed his hand and let his eyes sweep over Sasuke's pale bare neck, holding his breath in case the curse mark was still there or not.

_If the curse mark is there, then Orochimaru has to be controlling him somehow from the dead._

He wrinkled his nose at that thought, for it was just too creepy, even for Orochimaru, but Naruto wouldn't put it past him that he wouldn't do a thing like that to have Sasuke's body.

_That would explain as to why Sasuke doesn't remember me or Sakura. But if it's gone, then Orochimaru's hold on Sasuke must be gone too. Oh Kami, please let it not be there anymore._

He let out a sigh of relief once he was done looking over Sasuke's neck for the curse mark.

"Phew, it's not there. Believe it." He breathed, for Naruto could only see Sasuke's neck, nothing more and nothing less.

The curse mark was nowhere to be found anywhere.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, now putting his own hand on the back of his neck.

"It's just..." Naruto began with a deep breath as he thought of how to explain this in a understandable way to Sasuke.

"Well basically you had a curse that used to be right where your hand is on your neck. It hurt you a lot and made you evil. Like we're talking power hungry and a thirst for revenge here. Anyways, a good for nothing, stupid, evil snake ninja named Orochimaru put that awful thing on you. Except now he's dead and gone. You were the one that killed him a while ago." Naruto explained bitterly.

"So... I'm guessing you hated this Orochimaru guy pretty bad." Sasuke assumed, taking in Naruto's words in and removing his hand from his neck.

"Ya think? I mean he only hurt you, lied through that hissy snake-like tongue of his, and tried to take your body to be used for his own selfish disastouris ideas!" Naruto spat, outraged by the sole thought of Orochimaru having control of Sasuke's body forever.

He clenched his hands into fists, the whites of his knuckles were begining to show.

He noticed Sasuke sit back down in a chair and he tried to forget his anger as he pulled up a chair next to him.

"Wow, that sounds... A little far fetched." Sasuke admitted, looking at Naruto beside him.

"Yeah, but it really happend. Believe it." Naruto told him, feeling his anger slowly wash away as he looked at Sasuke's now calm onyx eyes.

"Huh..." Sasuke mused and Naruto took a quick glance at Sakura, who was still asleep.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Naruto spoke, "Come to think of it, what can you remember?"

Sasuke blinked and responded in a monotone, "Nothing. The only thing I can remember is my name."

Naruto's face slowly looked down to the floor with hurt and disappointment on it.

_Oh teme, I'm sorry... I can't believe this, but I guess I'll have to sooner or later. Everyone's gonna be so shocked I wonder how they'll all react to this news about you._

"But," Sasuke continued.

"I wamt to remember. Everything that I used to know, like you and bubble gum over there." He geustered with his thumb to Sakura.

Naruto held back a bout of laughter at Sasuke calling Sakura that.

He nodded and then when he was sure he wouldn't laugh, he told Sasuke, "Her name's Sakura. She's a really good friend of ours, but she has a really bad temper. She'd probably pound you for just calling her that if she was awake."

Sasuke's eyes widend and then he nodded, "It seems like all of the girls I've met here so far are all quick tempered."

Chuckling, Naruto confirmed with a nod of his head, "Yeah, let me guess your meaning Sakura and grandma Tsunade?"

"Yep, except she doesn't look old enough to be a grandma yet." He said.

"Yeah, it's just an old joke that I call her by that. Anyways I'm Uzumaki Naruto. We're best friends, even when you left the village we still were." Naruto replied with a grin on his face.

"Hn. I see, but what do you mean by left? Why did I leave? What happened when I left?" Sasuke questioned, shooting each question at Naruto wonderingly, yet hastily at the same time.

"Whoa, relax. There's plenty of time to talk about all of that later." Naruto said, taken aback by Sasuke's curiousity.

He sighed and nodded, then he hesitated, "Listen, Naruto. Can you promise me something?"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's eyes holding a pleading look within them, like a child wanting to get a toy.

His eyes softened, for he had never seen this side of Sasuke before, but his mind was thinking the exact opposite of his expression.

_I really need to start carrying a camrea with me from now on. Just one photo of Sasuke's face right now would sell for millions on eBay! Watch out virtual world!_

"Well, can you?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah, I can. Believe it." He vowed, unable to tear his eyes away from Sasuke's.

"Thank you. I know I might be asking too much, but could you please help me remember everything? The good and the bad, I don't care as long as I hear it all." Sasuke asked with his pleading eyes getting even bigger, now like a puppy begging for a bone.

"Of course I will. I promise, no matter what I'll help you remember." Naruto promised, both to Sasuke and to himself.

Sasuke smiled to Naruto, who in turn smiled back.

Naruto stuck his hand out towards Sasuke, "So... Friends?"

Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his own and shook it with a reply, "Friends."

_Maybe this time we'll get things right. No more Orochimaru, revenge, or hate between any of us. At least not for right now. Right now, the only thing that matters is helping him remember and re-forming our old bonds again. But this time... They'll be stronger and better than ever._

**And with that, chapter 16 of Sacrifices is complete! Now y'all know what to do next, look down at the blue link that says Review and simply review please. I would love to read your feedback on this story so far!**


	17. Chapter 17

**UchihaSkye here with chapter 17 of Sacrifices! Warning: Our poor Sasuke is very OOC due to his memory loss and not having any knowhow of anything at this point in time. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

_At first I hadn't trusted Naruto, but now that he had promised me that he would help me rememeber and we had shook on being friends, I began to trust him. After all, he was the only piece of my forgotten past that I knew as of right now. We've been sitting here together for a couple of hours now, just talking. Mainly he's been doing the talking because I don't have much to say about anything, but whenever he stops and asks me a question I'll answer it. For the past hour and a half he's been telling me all about how he, bubble gum, and I used to be a team called team 7. He's been telling me of all the good times we had together, of all the struggles, and all about the members in our team itself._

"Hey, Sasuke you okay?" His next question snapped Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just thinking." Sasuke warily replied, returning his posture to sitting upright, for he hadn't even realized that he was slouched downward against his arm.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was now chuckling with a nod, "Yeah, it's probably a lot for you to take in and understand right now. So what do you think so far about team 7?"

Sasuke opened his mouth and then paused, not sure what to say.

He knew what he thought of the female teammate, Sakura, he also knew what he thought of Naruto, and he knew what he thought of their sensei, Kakashi.

Yet, he didn't want to offend any of them by saying what he thought of the three of them offhand without knowing everything or not even meeting them yet.

"Don't worry if you think bad of any of us. It's okay, it's just you and me. I won't tell if you say anything bad about them or me. Trust me." Naruto said to him with a thumbs up and a warm smile.

Nodding, Sasuke spoke about what he gathered from Naruto, "You seem to be hyper all the time, loud and want us all to stay together."

"Yep, but your gonna find out so much more to me." He commented, his smile spreading farther.

Sasuke smirked and then told him what he thought about Sakura, "Bubble Gum's sweet, short tempered and used to have a huge crush on me."

Naruto grinned back, "Good so far, but are you planning on keeping that nickname for her?"

Sasuke simply nodded, for he liked the nickname Bubble Gum for this girl.

He then continued, "And as for Kakashi-sensei... He couldn't be on time to save his life, makes up the craziest excuses and trained us well."

Naruto gave him an approvingly wink, "Great. Oh, and just between you and me... He carries around a very inappropriate and disturbing book. If he asks you to look at it or read it, don't do it."

Sasuke watched as Naruto shuddered and he thought Naruto had done just that once and he was making sure Sasuke didn't make the same mistake.

"Thanks for the heads up." He thanked him, reminding himself to keep that in mind.

"No problem. So you find our adventures we all spent together at least somewhat believeable?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, some of them." He answered Naruto's question directly.

Just then, they both turned their heads to see someone coming in the room.

It was none other than the woman he had met before, Lady something.

_Lady... Lady... Oh what was her full name? I forgot already and I only met her a short while ago! Ugh, this is frustrating._

"Naruto! How did you get in here?" She yelled, making both Sasuke and Naruto jump.

"Through the door?" He motioned with his hand to the door behind her.

"No one's supposed to be in here, especially you of all people." She told him with a glare aimed at him.

"Hn. Don't make her mad..." Sasuke warned Naruto under his breath.

"And you," Lady something turned to face Sasuke, with her glare now aimed at Sasuke.

"Yes Lady...?" Sasuke questioned carefully, kicking himself for not remembering her full name and at the same time he was hoping she wouldn't get mad for his forgetting it.

"Just to remind you, my name is Lady Tsunade. Now, why aren't you in bed?" She questioned him straightforward.

"It would appear that Bubble Gum lying there needs the rest more than I do at the moment." Sasuke told her, pointing to Sakura.

Lady Tsunade brushed off Sasuke's strange name for her with a questionable look at him, and then she walked over to the bed, peering down at Sakura asleep.

Grunting, she muttered, "Can't believe she disobeyed me, fell asleep and let Naruto in all within four hours."

"I-it's not her fault. She fainted from tiredness or something and I came in after to keep Sasuke company." Naruto piped up.

"Hm, I see. Well considering you three are all in the same room already there's no use seperating you all. Just don't overwhelm Sasuke," She told him and then turned to Sasuke again.

He looked at her face, she wasn't mad anymore, in fact she seemed rather fine with it.

"Do they both know yet?" Lady Tsunade asked, inquiring towards Naruto and Sakura.

"Just Naruto so far." He told her and she sighed.

Lady Tsunade walked over to Naruto and whispered something in his ear that Sasuke couldn't make words out of.

Naruto hesitated after she was done speaking to him and she impatiently waited for an answer, tapping one of her heels against the floor.

After a minute, Naruto nodded to her and then she stood back up with a content smile on her face.

"Well then you two get to tell Sakura because I don't want to be here when she finds out." She said, now walking to the door.

"We will. Believe it." Naruto said to her as she opened the door.

She turned back to face them, "Good. Don't stay too late. I'll be back tomorrow to do some checking up on you, Uchiha."

Lady Tsunade left, and they turned back to face each other in their chairs.

"Hey Naruto, what did she whisper in your ear?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He told him, but Sasuke didn't quite feel that he was telling the truth.

"You sure?" Sasuke questioned him again, wanting a different answer from him this time.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about it." Naruto reassured him with a small smile, yet Sasuke couldn't help but feel that Naruto was keeping something from him.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura.

_I wonder if her natural hair color is really pink... Or just dyed? Either way, it's pretty unusual. But it's why I chose the nickname Bubble Gum for her._

Just then, Sasuke saw her start to stir slowly, for she was starting to wake up.

He nuged Naruto with his elbow and indicated towards Sakura, who was now lifting her head up and sitting up as the sheets over her rustled like rough sandpaper against a soft palm.

"Hey Sakura you okay?" Naruto asked from beside him.

"Yeah," She answered clearly, now rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Just was a little tired thats a-" Sakura started to say, but stopped when she opened her eyes and her gaze met Sasuke's directly.

Something struck him unexpectedly, causing Sasuke to recoil backwards in his chair.

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath from the unpleasent painful feeling that was currently hitting him.

The sudden feeling traveled throughout Sasuke's whole body, jolting it quickly like spams running through his body.

Except he knew that this feeling was nowhere near a spasm attack.

_It felt like a strong sure of electricity went through me and to her, because she flinched back right after the feeling left me. But neither of us could tear our eyes away from each other's gaze. Small tingling sensations were still surgering through me, except now it was only up and down my spine, but what could that have possibly been...? I had never felt that when I met Grace, Lady Tsunade, or even Naruto!_

After about a minute Bubble Gum asked in a shaky tone of voice, "Did... Did you just feel that?"

Sasuke merely nodded, grtting his teeth as the small jolts began to slow and lessen in pain over his spine.

"Huh? What're you guys talking about?" Naruto asked stupidly because he didn't know what had just happened.

"Nothing, forget it." Sasuke told him, having found his voice gruff from the unusual feeling that was now hardly there.

"Oh, Naruto your not supposed to be in here! Out, out, out!" Bubble Gum screeched, drifting her leaf green eyes from Sasuke's to Naruto's.

Naruto protested loudly ans soon they were in a verbal fight.

But Sasuke was more focused on Bubble Gum and that feeling, scrunching his eyebrows in puzzlement at her.

_What did she mean to me? What happened between us before I lost my memory? Is there more than what meets the surface of Naruto's words so far...?_

**Finished! Reviews are always welcome, hopefully I'll have enough written of the next chapter to update on Christmas. Happy early holidays!**


	18. Chapter 18

**UchihaSkye here with chapter18 of Sacrifices! Wow, this took me forever to type up from my notebook and add extra stuff in, but major drama in this one! I'm even surprised at how this chapter turned out. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

"Fine, but only because Tsunade-sama said so." Sakura told Naruto, accepting his presence for being there and giving up trying to get him out.

"Finally!" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief after ending their arguement.

Sakura kicked off the sheets of the bed she was on and swung her legs over the side, dnalging over the floor.

She looked back at Sasuke, who hadn't spoken a word since answering her question with a nod of his head.

Sakura braced herself by taking a deep breath, just in case the strange painful electrifying feeling would come back by looking at him.

She turned her eyes from Naruto to look at Sasuke's once more, hoping the strange feeling wouldn't return again.

He no longer had empty crimson eyes, instead his eyes were the usual color they always were, a shade of onyx.

Sakura blinked, for Sasuke's eyes seemed to reflect a question in them, but she would have to ask him later when Naruto wasn't in the room.

And to her surprise, she didn't feel that feeling again, unlike the first time she looked into his eyes when she had woken up.

Naruto spoke up again, "Sakura, there's probably something you should know about Sasuke."

Curtly nodding, Sakura asked, "What is it?"

She began swinging her legs back and fourth through the air, it helped her to not jump off the bed and hug Sasuke tightly, no matter hoe much she wanted to she knew it wasn't right this early for them.

_But still... I've missed him. A lot, in fact not a day went by where I didn't think of him and of bringing him home for good. Besides, I'm not exactly that same fangirl that I used to be, I've taken in what he's done, the crimes he's commited, and learned from that to control myself. Of course, it isnt always everyday that you get your fragile heart broken by the boy you've loved since you saw him._

"Maybe it would bve better if you just told her right off the bat Sasuke." Naruto said, shifting in his chair uncomfortably as he spoke.

"Tell me what?" She asked, her legs still swinging freely in the air.

"Look I... I'm not sure how to put this." Sasuke began, but Sakura thought he seemed unsure of himself.

_This isn't like him, he's never hesitant or unsure of anything... I hope that what he's about to tell me is not bad news._

"Just said it already." Sakura said cheerful, hiding the tone of her thoughts by adding a smile for him.

"I..." He began, but then sighed in frustration.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, for this was very unusual for Sasuke to be acting this way, especially around his old teammates.

She observed Sasuke bend his head down to stare at the floor, not finishing what he had started to tell her.

Relization struck her and she abruptly stopped swinging her legs, letting them halt against the bed as a deep fear started to sink in her heart.

"Sasuke, Naruto," She looked at them both with a look of plea expressed on her face.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Sasuke?" Sakura asked worriedly to the both of them.

Naruto stood up from his chair, while Sasuke just silently continued to look down at the floor.

"Follow me. I'll tell you for him Sakura." Naruto told her, his voice sounded sober as he beckoned her with a finger to the door.

"Okay." Sakura replied, her throat getting thick and heavy with worry for Sasuke, whom she had loved and trained with so much.

Soundlessly, Naruto and Sakura walked through the door, not looking back.

"We'll be right back, Sasuke." Sakura reassured him as she shot him a small smile.

The only response from him was the sound of a 'hn'.

She closed the door behind her and her smile instantly vanished from her face, now facing Naruto, who was standing next to a large glass window.

Naruto had a grim look on his face, it pained Sakura to see him like that, for he had always been the one that had lifted team 7's spirits everyday.

"Naruto... Tell me." She softly told him.

_Are you sure that you really want to know this, Sakura? _Inner Sakura asked her carefully.

_I'm sure that I do if it's got to do with Sasuke I would want to know no matter what._

"Sakura... I'm sorry." He apologized to her quietly.

"For what? There's nothing to be sorry for, Naruto. You did it, you brought Sasuke back. We should be all celebrating with everyone right now!" She cheered, trying to make him do the same.

"No." He denied her while shaking his head.

"But Sasuke's okay, he's better than okay! He's f-" Sakura began to say with excitment.

"Don't you dare say the word fine. He's anything but fine, Sakura." Naruto interuppted her with a clipped tone of voice.

Sakura bit her lip, somewhat hurt just a little by his tone of voice towards her.

"Well that's why he's here, silly. So he can get back to being fine. But as long as he's the same Sasuke he used to be then we-" She started saying, the enthusiasm in her voice hiding the rising fear within her.

"Sakura," Naruto interuppted her once more.

He let out a sigh, now having her full attention.

"Just... Hear me out, okay? Listen to everything until I'm finished telling what needs to be said." Naruto told her.

Sakura nodded and waited for him to start telling what Sasuke had tried to say to her.

"Have you noticed anything... Different about Sasuke?" He asked, drawing out the ending.

She nodded yes again.

"Like how he's been acting different and not seeming like himself?" Naruto questioned again.

A third nod from Sakura confirmed his question.

"Okay, well that's what he was trying to tell you. The reason why he's been not like his usual self lately," He started to explain to her.

"Sakura, Sasuke... Well he..." Naruto was tripping over his words now.

Listening to him talk about Sasuke like this, caused tears to prick her eyes, for she was starting to fear the worst.

"He can't remember anything," Those words hit Sakura like a ton of bricks and she gasped, letting her tear-filled eyes flow over onto her cheeks.

_N-no... Not him. Anyone but Sasuke. This has to be some sick twisted up nightmare!_

"He doesn't remember our fight, team 7, you, or even me. Not even his parents or his older brother. The only thing he can remember is his name." Naruto explained further, although his voice seemed as distant as the wind to the now stunned Sakura.

_H-he forgot me... But he can't! No, no, no... He forgot everything about m-me! _

She was gasping faster now, her eyes flet wide and her whole body felt dettached from reality.

"But... He wants to remember, Sakura. I've already started to tell him a little about team 7 and everything. Heck, I say if he's willing to work with me to remember then it's worth a shot. You could help him remember, too. Believe it." Naruto said.

Sakura shook her head from side to side, for she couldn't get her mouth to form words.

"Huh? Why not?" Naruto asked her and she gulped.

"... Y-you want to help him," Sakura murmured.

"Yeah, he's my best friend! Of course I'd wanna help him." He told her.

"... Y-you want to spend time with him." She continued.

"Why is it always about him...?" Sakura asked slowly, tears filling her eyes.

"Well it's not always about him. Ya know, I've got your back and everyone's to look out for, too." He stated.

"No you don't. Your never here with everyone." Sakura coldy shot at him.

"T-that's not true! I hang out with everyone from time to time when I can. Besides, it's not my fault that I've been busy trying to get Sasuke back." Naruto protested.

"That's your own fault." Sakura retored back.

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes, symbolizing that it wasn't his fault.

_Wrong move._

That gesture caused something to snap within Sakura, for it set her temper abalze like a firework.

"You think I wanted this?" She asked, her voice rising with each word.

"No, I sure didn't want this to happen either, but its not my fault. You should have been there. You could've prevented all this, heck we wouldn't even be here now and Sasuke wouldn't be the way he is!" Naruto growled while looking down at his hands, which were both now clenched into fists.

Sakura glared at him, wishing her eyes were fire so she could burn a hole in Naruto.

_Naruto knew how much I was needed here, he knew I was way too busy to join him and he hadn't even asked me! Besides, he's hardly been spending time with anyone of the Genin nine since Sasuke had left!_

"Did it ever occur in that freakishly peanut sized brain of yours that yours that I'm no mind reader?" She yelled, outraged by his words.

People walking by took notice of their arguement, but Sakura didn't care how loud she got or who was watching this unfold.

Naruto looked back up to her, his cerulean eyes focused with a fierce intensity on Sakura.

"Come on, Naruto! Try using your head for once! I hate to break it to you, but everything's not all about you!" Sakura shouted at him.

He made no reply, he just kept his eyes fiercly focusd on her.

Scuffing her feet at him, Sakura angrily continued with tears that were now falling from her eyes, "Yeah, you want to be the Hokage! But did you even **once**look behind you and ask what everyone else wanted to be? What they wanted to accomplish? Or how they felt about themselves?"

Naruto looked Sakura in her eyes, she could see his eyes blazing even angrier now.

"Shut up, Sakura." He snapped.

Sakura threw her hands in the air and stomped her foot against the floor.

"Or else what?" She taunted him, meeting his blazing eyes head on with her own.

Recieving no reply from him, Sakura continued on with her anger at him.

"You know, Hinata likes you! She's always liked you, but you were too busy trying to be the Hokage to even see it! And the fact that you were too caught up in going after Sasuke to even hang out with any of us! Even on the nights all of the Genin nine could get together you always made up an excuse!" Sakura shrieked in his face.

But she wasn't done yet.

Oh no, she was just getting warmed up.

All of her anger, pain and frustration was being unleashed on Naruto, because he was the one that had caused it all the years since Sasuke had left the village.

"You've always been too caught up in your own life, your own troubles and your own damn sorrow! Stop leaving everyone else behind because we're all going through the same things you are, you know! Or were you just too focused on everything else to even remember our names?" Sakura had found her lethal source of anger now, it was Naruto.

Inner Sakura had even joined in on the fight between her and Naruto by shouting along with Sakura.

"Just shut the hell up already." Naruto muttered, looking down at the floor now.

"Why Naruto? Why should I? I'm not the one that became cold hearted and ruined Sasuke for life!" Sakura shrieked out in complete frustration, seizing the moment so that maybe, just maybe, Naruto would understand the words she had kept from drilling in his head for so long.

The only response from Naruto was a sharp smack from his hand coming in contact with the thick glass window to the right side of where he stood.

It sounded like a supressed thud and then it was quickly followed by the sound of glass shattering.

Sakura's mouth fell open in surprise at what Naruto had just did.

His fist had smashed the glass surrounding where he had hit it, causing small slivers to go in his hand and make it bleed.

"N-Naruto..." She gasped, looking at his bloody hand dripping drops of blood off onto the floor.

He pulled back his bleeding hand from the broken window and looked at Sakura, showing no sign of pain whatsoever on his face.

"Couldn't hit someone I **cared** about now could I...?" Naruto asked with acid dripping in his voice.

Sakura's eyes got wide as tears began to fall again and she stood not making a sound.

_C-cared about... As in... No longer. Oh no, Naruto please don't do this to me. I need you._

And with that, Sakura watched as Naruto turned and walked away from her.

Leaving her alone, with her crystal tears running down her shocked and pained face as she watched the glass hastily fall apart.

Just like her and Naruto.

**Oh my goodness... That was drama-filled like no other fanfic chapter I've ever done. Review please? I'd really love to hear everyone's thoughts on this chapter.**


	19. Announcement

UchihaSkye here. Hello once again to all of the wonderful readers that have taken their time to read this fanfic. This is just a small announcement to everyone that I needed to put out. As of now and over the next few weeks I'm going to be very busy with school exams, family, and other things that are taking up all of my time. I'm so sorry, because as much as I'd like to continue this story right now I can't due to hectic life adjustments. But rest assured, I will be continuing with this once my life gets off the fast line. And once it does I'll be updating every week, but until then I ask that you all please have patience and understanding. I promise you, it's going to be well worth the wait.


End file.
